Lances da Vida
by Koi no Hana
Summary: Ela o amava. Ele a via como irmã. Isso até Sasuke ter que ir embora de Konoha, e ter como despedida uma noite de amor com Sakura, e ela pensar que foi usada. Sasuke voltaria para ficar com ela mas o destino o impediu. Melhor descrição dentro da fic.
1. Lembranças – A dor de amar

**Título:** Escrito certo por linhas tortas .

**Autora:** Sabrina (Kio no Hana)

**Casal:** Sakura e Sasuke. (Com a participação de mais alguns)

**Classificação: **M (16 anos)

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama/Hentai/UA

**Sinopse:** Ela o amava. Ele a via como uma irmã. Mas mesmo assim eram unidos. Isso até Sasuke ter que ir embora de Konoha, e ter como despedida uma noite de amor com Sakura. O que depois só levou a mesma pensar que foi usada. O que Sakura não sabia era que ele voltaria para ficar com ela mas o destino o impediu. Porém estava escrito certo por linhas tortas no no livro da vida que seus destinos era ficarem juntos.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence, no entanto, estou negociando a compra do Sasuke-kun. Eu já tenho quatro reais faltam apenas uns quatro....trilhões. Por isso Sakuras, Karins, Inos e seja lá que for de plantão, podem tirar os olhos que ele já é MEEEEEEU....

**Nota da Sabrina:**Uma pequena observação quanto a essa história: Os meninos são um ano mais velhos que as meninas com exceção da Temari e o Gaara (ele é adiantado).

Enfim, essa é a minha primeira finfic, vejam se vale a pena acompanhar. Eu espero que sim. Agradeço desde já pelo tempo que se dedicaram a ler a minha fanfic e pelas reviews que espero receber, por favor.

Espero que gostem.

**Boa leitura!!!**

**Escrito certo por linhas tortas.**

**Por: Sabrina**

_Lembrança por que não foge de mim_

_Ajude a arrancar do peito esta dor_

Afaste meu pensamento _'dele'_

_E leve a dor de ainda o amar_

_Para outro lugar_

_Onde nunca eu possa encontrar._

**Capítulo. I**

**Lembranças – A dor de amar.**

Konoha – Japão...

Segunda fera – 8:59 da manhã........

Se mexia na cama a procura de uma posição confortável em que pudesse finalmente dormir. Não era cedo pelo contrario, era por volta de umas nove da manhã – o que se fosse julgar pelo seu horário normal de levantar poderia se dizer que já era muito tarde – mas queria dormir pelo menos mais um pouquinho, a dias que ela não tinha uma boa noite de sono, ele não deixava. Parecia querer que ela não o esquecesse. Era só deixar sua mente vaga por alguns segundos que ele entrava tomando conta de sua mente e dominado todos os pensamento...como agora...aff tinha que tentar dormir.

Virou para um lado, virou para o outro, ora de bruços, ora descosta na cama, de conchinha, ou esparramada e nada. Nada conseguiu faze-la dormir as lembranças daquele dia lhe vinha a mente o tempo todo e isso graças a viagem que fará. A viagem que mais cedo ou mais tarde irá faze-la encontrar com ele. Queria velo de novo. Olhar naquelas duas pedras ônix que a encantavam tanto. Toca-lhe o rosto e receber um dos abraços calorosos que só ela sabia lhe dá. Mas não podia, não devia. Ele havia lhe machucado muito quando foi embora levando o seu sorriso lindo e sincero que costumava a receber tantos elogios, deixou apenas um falso para não deixar transparecer a tristeza que consumia o seu coração. Apesar de fazer dois anos que tudo aconteceu ainda podia lembrar detalhadamente daquela noite. Da noite em que se entregara a ele. E do dia posterior, que ele deixou seu coração em pedaços, causando a maior dor que já sentiu, e que ainda sentia.

A dor de amar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FLASH BACK ON XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Konoha – Japão...

Dois anos atrás.......

TRIIIIIIIMMMMM...TRIMMMMMMMMMM

estava indo para a cozinha prepara um lanche quando escultou a companhia tocar. - Yo quem deseja? - Disse ela pelo interfone. Quem era o idiota que estaria a incomodando as dez, quase onze, da noite em um dia chuvoso, com direito a trovões e relâmpagos.

-Yo Saku-chan , é o Sasuke – Bom, olhando por esse ângulo, não era tão tarde assim e nem tava chovendo tanto. - abre o portão pra mim preciso falar com você.

Sakura- Sim, só espera um pouquinho.... - Apertou um botão azul que ficava do lado do interfone - Pronto pode entrar, te espero na porta da frente. "O que será que ele tem pra mim falar? Sera que ele vai se...Não seria esperar muito. Bom é melhor eu ir abri a porta"

A passos apresados ela saiu da cozinha, chegando na grade sala, onde tinha uma porta grande de madeira com detalhes trabalhados a mão. Abriu.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sasuke-kun? - A persa de está feliz por vê-lo, não pode deixar uma expressão de surpresa por ele está ali aquela hora, transparecer em sua face.

-Sim, mas posso entrar? - Estava enfrente a ela ainda do lado de fora. O que tinha para dizer não seria fácil. Sakura ela sua melhor a amiga se conhecia desde sempre, não seria fácil se despedir dela, ainda mas por saber que o ela sentia era algo mais do que amizade - apesar dela nunca ter se declarado.

-Ah sim é claro, me desculpe. - Sorriu sem graça. Deu passagem para ele entrar e logo depois fechou a porta.

-Você está sozinha? - Percorreu com os olhos a casa silenciosa e com algumas luzes apagadas. Mas não era esse o motivo de ter perguntado.

-Sim, meu pai teve que viajar a negócios, minha mãe foi junto, hoje é folga da Shizune e os outros empregados já estão dormindo. - Explicou. - Mas porque a pergunta? - Quis saber.

-Eu não gostaria de ser interrompido no que eu tenho pra dizer. - Disse no seu jeito frio e indiferente de sempre.

-Então vamos para meu quarto, vai que um deles resolver ter insônia logo hoje, e no meu quarto eu tenho certeza que ninguém vai nos incomoda.

Sasuke deixou Sakura ir um pouco a sua frente. Não que precisava ser guiado, conhecia aquela como a palma de sua mão, mas queria pensar em como iria contar a ela que estava indo embora do Japão.

-E então, o que está acontecendo? - Sentou-se na cama olhando para ele séria. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que não iria gosta do que estava por vir.

-Na verdade ainda vai acontecer. Eu já sabia a algum tempo mais não tive coragem de contar pra vocês antes. - A passos lentos ele foi andando ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Vocês...?

-É antes de eu vir pra cá, eu fui falar com o Naruto e pedi pra ele falar com os outros depois. E como vocês dois são meus melhores amigos eu achei melhor contar pessoalmente.

-Tá entendi, mas fala logo. Tô começando a preocupada de verdade.

-É que...que eu vou embora de Japão amanhã a noite.

-O que? - Como assim ele estava indo embora do Japão e amanhã. Não podia acreditar. Ele não podia ir embora, não podia deixa-la. O amava e não podia viver sem ele. Estava só esperando por alguma reação dele, alguma coisa que a disse que ele nutria alguma coisa alem da amizade. Mas não ele nunca fazia nada, estava sempre a tratando a menininha que conhecia desde sempre e era a sua melhor amiga. Enquanto matava aulas pra sair com outras garotas atrás do colégio, algumas até levava para casa e...

-Como você sabe meu pai vai abrir uma filial nos Estados Unidos. E a um mês atrás ele decidiu fazer dela a principal. Enfim, vamos ter que ir morra lá para que ele possa administra-la melhor. - Estava sério olhando nos olhos dela, que começavam a marejar. Não queria ficar longe dela, mas tinha que ir. E poderia vir sempre visita-la nas féria, ou ela ir visita-lo.

-.... - Desviou seus olhos tristes para o chão. Alem de não te-lo como queria agora ficaria longe dele. De certo ele se apaixonaria por alguma norte americana e esqueceria dela. Da menininha boba do Japão que o amava.

-Sakura...Sakura..Me desculpe por não ter contado antes, mas eu prometo te ligar todos os dias e vim passa as férias aqui com você como seu hospede – Sasuke tentava, em vão, fazer com que aquela linda garota desse pelo menos um pequeno sorriso.

-Você quer ir? - Ainda olhava para o chão. Talvez ele só estivesse indo por os pais estavam o obrigando.

-A princípio eu era totalmente contra, mas depois eu me acostumei, e agora penso até que talvez seja bom. Afinal de contas eu ia ter que ir pra lá mesmo ano que vem. Só estou indo um ano mas cedo. - se ajeitou na cama virando de frente para ela e fazendo com que ela se virasse para ele também. Queria aproveitar todo tempo que tinha para olha-la.

Era verdade ele e os meninos iriam se mudar para lá ano que vem – combinaram de se formar na mesma faculdade – mas mesmo assim se ficar um ano longe dele era péssimo, dois era insuportável.

Sasuke levou a mão até a face dela acarinhando-a, olhando nos olhos esmeraldinos que o encantava. Ficaria um bom tempo sem fazer aquilo e por isso que olhava detalhe por detalhe para guardar em sua memória.

-Hum – Resmungou baixinho. - "Ele vai embora e eu nem ao menos tive a coragem de falar pra ele que eu o amo." - Fechou os olhos sentindo a mão grande dele tocar-lhe o rosto. Abriu os olhos depois de escultar um: "olhe para mim". Encontrou os olhos ônix dele a encarrando com tanta intensidade, de um jeito diferente do que ela costumava a olha-la. Nunca também, o tinha visto olhar assim para outra pessoa. Será que era esse o sina que ela esperava? Era essa a deixa para dizer que o amava? Para te-lo somente para si? Ou talvez para ao menos guardar um beijo dele consigo.

Inconscientemente Sakura foi se aproximando dele, até que eles ficaram tão próximos que se podia ouvir o coração e sentir a respiração um do outro. E no impulso Sakura o beijou.

No princípio era mas um roçar de lábios, um carinho intimo. Mas depois que Sasuke se recuperou do choque de ter sido beijado por aquela que ele considerava sua melhor amiga, - aquela que ele tinha dúvidas se era só amizade o que senti - ele começou a beija-la também. Passou a mão pela cintura dela a puxando para si.

O gosto da boca dela era diferente, era doce e suave, os lábios delicados e aveludados o fazia desejar por mais. Mais um toque; mais um beijo; mais para si.

Suas mãos foram passeando pelas costa dela até chegara a nuca entranhado-se nos fios das madeixas róseos.

Passou a língua contornando os lábios dela, logo sentiu ela abrir mais a boca entendendo o que ele queria. Devagar sua linguá foi entrando na boca dela explorando cada cantinho, descobrindo cada segredo, memorizando cada curva e experimento o máximo que podia. A linguá dela enroscou-se a sua querendo compartilhar dos prazeres também. Beijavam-se com fome dos lábios um do outro como se já estivessem a espera daquilo há muito tempo.

Infelizmente eles precisavam respirar e seus pulmões já estavam vazios implorando pelo ar da vida, pole ar que os deixariam continuar a se provarem. Aos poucos eles foram se separando e a sanidade voltando...

Olhos ainda fechados respirando ofegante e com a boca entre aberta, puxando o ar com dificuldade, suas mão tremulas seguravam forte a camisa preta que ele trajava a amassando e repuxando do corpo que ainda fazia questão de a manter perto a si.

Olhos esmeraldinos ao poucos foram se abrindo, enxergando duas pedras ônix a encarando de um jeito indiferente, de um jeito que não a perceber o que se passava em sua mente. O que pensava sobre aquele beijo. Beijo. Só então Sakura tomou consciência do que havia feito. Beijou seu melhor amigo por impulso; por medo de o perder; de não vê-lo mais; de não poder estar mais com ele; de não sentir mais o abraço de 'bom dia' e o beijo na testa que ele lhe dava todas as manhãs ou sempre que se cumprimentavam. Droga, ela estava perdendo, se distanciando por um longo tempo de seu grande e único amor, que queria ter alguma coisa dele para lembrar, alguma coisa que ficasse nela, que pudesse sentir. Mas e agora como encarra-lo? Não sabia. Como dizer que o amava? Não conseguia. Como pedir para ele não ir? Não podia. Como pedir desculpa por uma coisa que não se arrependia? ...

- M...me des...desculpa eu não devi..... - Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase sentiu seus lábios ser tomados por outro. Ser tomados por ele. Pelo seu grande amor.

A tomou em seus braços e a beijou novamente. Não queria deixar de senti-la. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo. Não conseguia entender o porquê de está correspondendo tão calorosamente os afetos dela. Nunca tinha se apaixonado por ninguém, nem tão pouco amado, simplesmente fazia o que seu corpo o pedia, o que desejava. Mas agora era diferente seu corpo podia pelo dela, sua melhor amiga, e sua alma pedia pelo amor que ela devotava a ele secretamente.

Ela era a sua melhor amiga tinha que amar e desejar como tal ou como uma irmã. Pois era assim que sempre agia: a protegia de tudo e de todos; brincavam; saiam; riam juntos; consolava, vê-la chorar fazia o seu coração doer; fazia carinho nela sempre que estavam juntos, o que era uma boa parte do dia; detestava a vê com um monte de garotos, afinal algum deles poderia a fazer mal e também sentia ciúmes, mas de irmãos. Tudo era sempre de irmão... Até agora.

O que antes era só beijos foi se transformando também em carícias. Seus lábios deixavam a boca dela para percorrer o pescoço, colo e depois subir novamente para os lábios que soltava pequenos suspiros e gemidos que agrada muito os seus ouvidos, mais do que qualquer um que já tivesse escultando. Uma mão na cintura dela a apertando e puxando cada vez mais para si, em quanto que a outra passeava pelas coxa da mesma apoupando-a. Uma mão dela ainda agarrava com força a sua camisa e a outra acariciava seus cabelos. Foi se inclinando vagarosamente para cima dela sem deixar de beija-la, até que já estavam deitados na cama e ele por cima dela. Enquanto beijava-a no pescoço seus mãos percorria a cintura e as coxas dela, fazendo-a soltar pequenos gemidos que as vezes eram abafados pela sua boca desejava imensamente pela dela. Suas mão já estavam na barra da blusa dela, prepara para arrancar quele incomodo pedaço de pano que o impedia de tocar ainda mais no corpo dela. Mas parou, tirando suas mão da blusa. Fervia por ela, mas nunca faria algo que a mesma não desejasse.

-Sakura você tem certeza que é isso que você quer? Que seja comigo. - Olhou firme nos olhos verdes brilhantes dela, que por sua vez o olhava com um imenso amor e desejo.

-Sim Sasuke-kun, tudo que eu mais quero é ser sua, somente sua. - suas mãos tremulas deixou o pescoço dele para alcançar as mãos dele. As segurou, ainda tremendo, e as colocou de volta aonde estavam, na barra de sua blusa.

Ele terminou de tirar a blusa dela enquanto a beijava na boca, para logo depois abandona-la e começou a mordiscar e a desferir beijos na barriga dela. Sakura beijava-o no pescoço em quanto tirava a blusa do mesmo. Sasuke foi descendo seus beijos mais e chegou na short dela e foi tirando delicadamente ao terminar de tirar continuou o percurso com seus beijos, passando pela feminilidade da menina até chegar a metade das pernas e volta pela trilha trassada pelos beijo anteriores. Sakura gemia de prazer, um que ela nunca havia imaginado que poderia sentir.

Sakura- "Como é bom estar em seus braços, meu amor, sendo acariciada, beijada tocada e talvez até mesmo amada por você."

Sasuke- "Que tipo de sentimento é esse que eu tô sentindo por ela, eu nunca senti algo assim por nenhuma outra garota antes. Ela faz eu me sentir tão bem, ela me completa de uma tal forma que chega a me assustar. Eu sei que não deveria, mas eu não sei porque eu não consigo resistir a você. Como é bom te-la só pra mim, nos meu braços se entregando completamente pra mim."

Tirou o sutiã dela e começou a da pequenas chupadas em um dos seios dela, sentia o mamilos duro e excitado dela toca-lhe os lábios, ficou lá um pouco mas, a fazendo gemer com mais intensidade e força, depois passou para o outro e dando lhe o mesmo tipo de tratamento a sentia contorcer-se por debaixo de si.

Sakura arranhava as costa de Sasuke de tanto prazer que ele a fazia sentir. O ajudou a tirar calça o mais rápido possível. Ele tirou a calcinha e subiu suas mão por entre as pernas dela até chegar na feminilidade e com os dedos massageá . Mais uma vez ela se arqueou e abriu a boca soltando um gemido fraco porém muito excitado. Sentia agora a linguá dele invadir sua parte mais intima e uma de suas mãos abies acariciar um de seus seios. Agora já não raciocinava, seu corpo parecia ser pequeno para tanto prazer que havia dentro de si.

Havia chegado no auge de seu prazer, seu corpo não agüentando mais deixou uma explosão de prazeres fazer-se dentro de si. Sentiu um liquido quente escorrer por entre as suas pernas.

Ela arfava na cama cansa e ainda excitada.

Sasuke se sentia feliz por conseguir dar prazer a ela. Por está quase chegando no seu auge, sentiu-se extremamente excitado a prova do prazer que causou a ela.

Sasuke- Sakura eu precis...

Sakura- Sim Sasuke-kun me faça sentir como se nós dois fosse somente um.

Sem mais delongas ele tira a única coisa que o impedia de a fazer completamente sua. Rapidamente e coloca a camisinha e vai penetrando-na cuidadosamente, tentando faze-la sentir a menor dor possível.

Espremeu os olhos sentindo um pouco de dor, no momento em que ele tirava sua virgindade. Mas logo o que uma hora foi dor se transformou em prazer.

Os movimentos de vai e vem já não eram mais tão lentos como no começo, fazia, agora, em um ritmo gostoso. Os dois são intimamente arrebatados, chegando juntos ao clímax.

Deixou-se ficar com a cabeça na barriga dela, a sentindo respirar cansada, como ele. Depois a pegou no colo levando-a para o banheiro.

Debaixo do chuveiro eles se curtiam um pouco mais enquanto tomava banho. Melhor, davam banho um no outro.

Sasuke vestiu sua sunga boxe e deitou-se na cama a espera de Sakura. Ela vestiu um camisola rosinha que ia até um pouco antes da metade da coxa e foi ao encontro de seu amado, deitando-se ao lado dele. Sasuke a puxou mais pra perto de si conchegando-a em seus braços, fazendo com que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu peito e descansasse uma das mãos no mesmo, enquanto a outra mão acariciava os cabelos úmidos do moreno. Enquanto que ele a envolvia com os dois braços e um das mão afagava os cabelos róseos dela.

Sabia que não tinha feito a coisa certa, mas na quele momento eles não precisavam da realidade, não precisavam pensar que amanhã iriam se separa, não precisavam de nada apenas da presença e dos carinhos um do outro. Os problemas ele deixaria para resolver no outro dia.

E assim adormeceram abraçadinhos.

*******

Já estava quase amanhecendo quando Sasuke acordou com uma linda garota adormecida em seus braços. Ele ficou por um tempo a olhando dormir, parecia um anjo. Depois a endireitou cuidadosamente na cama e a cobriu com o lençol, levantou vestiu suas roupas e voltou a olha-la foi até ela e sentou-se no chão, do lado da beira da cama, deu um beijo em sua testa, levou uma mão nos cabelos róseos dela afagando-lhes enquanto susurou-lhe:

-"Me desculpe, Sakura."

Ficou, ainda, um tempo ali velando o sono dela. Depois pressionou um pouco os seus lábios contra os dela, os sentindo mais uma vez, e saiu sem que ela ou alguém da casa percebesse.

*******

Sakura acordou com o sol da manhã batendo em seu rosto. Percebeu que Sasuke já não estava mas la, mas ainda podia sentir o cheiro dele impregnado em em sua cama, em seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se viajar pelas lembranças da sua primeira noite de amor. Fora tudo tão perfeito melhor do que pudesse imaginar, melhor do que em seus sonhos, e isso tudo porque fora com ele. Com o seu amor.

-"Eu preciso falar com ele, tenho que contar que o amo. Tenho certeza que não é só amizade que ele sente por mim, é algo maior, bem maior. É amor." - Pensava Sakura consigo mesma. Enquanto rolava na cama feliz da vida.

*******

Mais tarde na praça central de Konoha...

Naruto tinha ido na barraca comer ramem, deixando assim Sasuke e Sakura sozinhos em um parque com lindas flores de todos os tipos e várias arvores de cerejeira, tendo uma que se destacava entre elas, por ter duas – antes três – pessoas embaixo dela.

Desde que chegara Sakura tinha notado que Sasuke estava estranho. Não era mas o mesmo Sasuke da noite passada. Não estava agindo como sempre agia com ela carinhoso e atencioso. Estava frio e distante.

-Sasuke-kun eu preciso lhe confessar um coisa. - estava sentada embaixo da árvore do lado dele, mas com a cabeça voltada para o mesmo com os olhos encarando o chão. Ainda estava meio envergonha pela noite passada.

-Então fala logo, eu ainda tenho que resolver algumas coisas antes da viagem. - Disse ele friamente.

O quanto mais frio e distante fosse melhor seria para os dois. Assim ele pensava. Os olhos estavam concentrados nas pétalas de sakuras que caiam da árvore a sua frente. Desde quando ela chegou ali que ele não mudava a direção de seu olhos. Ainda não tinha coragem de encara-la.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Sasuke-kun? - Perguntou ela estranhando o jeito ríspido em que ele lhe respondeu.

-Não. - Respondeu com o mesmo tom anterior.

Ela levantou a cabeça para olha-lo. Ele estava sentado em uma postura rígida e parecia desconfortável. Definitivamente aquele não era o seu Sasuke-kun.

-E, então? Vai falar ou não?

Mesmo que aquele não fosse o seu Sasuke, ainda tinha que falar, sabia, mas a duvida ainda lhe enchia a cabeça:

-"E agora como eu vou falar...Mas depois de tudo que aconteceu ontem ele deve no minimo desconfia...Então é melhor eu falar de uma vez só." - Puxou o ar o quando pode e num folego só falou tudo que queria. - Sasuke-kun eu te amo, eu sei que você quer e vai viajar hoje, mas eu preciso saber se você sente realmente o mesmo por mim, porque se você me ama nem a distância vai nos separar. - Pronto. Fosse o que fosse o que tivesse que acontecer agora já não voltaria mas atrás.

-"Como eu posso dizer que te amo, Sakura? Eu..eu não sei ao certo o que sinto por você. Eu sabia mas agora não sei mais." - Suspirou cansado. Estava confuso. Podia ficar com ela, claro, mas e se depois descobrisse que não a amava? Poderia acabar machucando-a. Não podia dizer que a amava nem ficar com ela enquanto estivesse se sentindo confuso.

Tinha certeza que o que sentia por ela era só um grande amizade, um carinho de irmão, afinal foram criados assim, como irmãos. Mas depois de ontem, já não tinha certeza de nada. Sentia um carinho especial por ela, diferente do que já sentiu por qualquer outra garota, mas não era amor. Não podia ser. Não podia está amando e desejando sua irmã como um mulher. Podia?

Pendo por outro lado até podia ela não era sua irmã de verdade e não sera o primeiro nem o último a se apaixonar por sua melhor amiga. Mas a questão não era essa. A questão era que não tinha certeza de seus sentimentos, e odiava dá qualquer passo falso.

E também o outro lado da moeda. O lado da orgia. Não queria nada sério com ninguém, só queria curtir a vida, sair para as melhores baladas americanas que encontrasse e ficar com muitas muitas garotas, uma melhor do que a outra. E Um relacionamento sério a distância não ia da certo. O melhor eu ser rápido e direto.

-Me desculpe Sakura mas eu não te amo, eu só te quero como minha amiga, me desculpa por ontem, eu não devia ter me deixado levar. Eu estava carente e não pude me controlar. Foi só uma noite como qualquer outra que já tive.

Estava paralisada perante aquelas palavras. Sabia que ele era e sempre foi sério e frio, mas não pensava que chegasse a esse ponto, depois de tudo que havia acontecido entre eles.

-A noite de ontem não significou nada pra você né? E eu que pensei que aqueles beijos e caricias eram de amor, de paixão. - Seus olhos agora começavam a marejar. Suas mão apertavam a barra do short tentando controlar o seu nervosismo.

-"É claro que significou, eu nunca senti com outra garota o que eu senti quando eu te tive nos meus braços ontem a noite; sua boca, seu corpo, sua pele, me deixarão louco. Mas se eu falar isso pra você vou está te dando esperanças e eu não quero que você as tenha, eu acabaria te machucando mais ainda"

-Não precisa fala nada Sasuke-kun, seu silêncio só confirma tudo que eu disse. Como eu pude ser tão tola ao ponto de acreditar que a noite de ontem foi tão especial pra você, quanto foi pra mim, ao ponto de acreditar que você me amava. Tá certo que tudo só aconteceu porque eu também quis. Mas suas palavras só me faz pensar que você me usou quando já sabia o que eu sentia por você. Afinal isso nunca foi segredo né?! Eu só nunca tive coragem de falar na suas cara que o amo, isso até hoje. OLHA PRA MIM. - Gritou ela sem se importar com as pessoas que os olhava de rabo de olho. - OLHA PRA MIM. - Pediu mais uma vez, enquanto segurava a camisa dele o balançando.

Ele virou a cabeça a encarando pela primeira vez naquele dia. Sentiu uma dor forte no peito. Ela estava chorando sem para, com a face toda vermelha. Nos olhos ternos da noite passada havia ódio, e os lábios doces que beijara agora desferia palavras que machucava ambos.

-Você só me usou Sasuke-kun. Eu esperava isso de qualquer outra pessoa menos de você.

Eu tenho raiva de mim mesma por ter me entregado a uma pessoa como você. - Largou a camisa dele, que ainda segurava com força, e se levantou, olhando-o um última vez. - Adeus Sasuke não precisa ligar ou manter qualquer tipo de contato comigo, porque o que eu mais quero agora é te esquecer.

-Me desculpe Sakura eu não queria te machucar. Isso também está doendo em mim. - Disse Sasuke baixo o suficiente para que só ele ouvisse.

Sakura saiu correndo sem olhar para traz, precisava ficar sozinha longe de tudo e de todos. Apesar de ela não querer, precisava acreditar na aquilo tudo que estava acontecendo com ela. Seu doce sonho acabara de vira um amargo pesadelo. Sentia um nó na garganta, seu coração doía tanto que parecia que alguém tinha enfiado varias kunais nele.

Chegou em casa com o rosto bem vermelho e os olhos inchados, foi direto para o seu quarto. Causando preocupação nos empregados. Ela chorou durante horas, pra ver se aquela dor diminuía pelo menos um pouco, o que não adiantou muito, pois o máximo que ela conseguiu foi que seus olhos inchasse.

Ouviu alguns empregados bater em sua porta perguntando-lhe se precisava de alguma coisa ou pedindo para entrar, mas não os respondia nem tão pouco abria a porta, só o fez depois que Shizune chegou e muito implorou para que a deixasse entrar. Passou o resto do dia e uma parte da noite chorando até que não saia mas lágrimas do seu olhos e ela simplesmente ali olhando para o nada e pensando nas palavras de Sasuke. E Shizune ali do seu lado, a confortando.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FLASH BACK OFF XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Depois desse dia ela nunca mais viu Sasuke.

Mas ficou sabendo ano passado que ele tinha entrado pra mesma faculdade que Naruto, Neji, Gaara e Shikamaru, que foram estudar nos Estados Unidos.

-"É Sasuke faz dois anos hoje que você deixando o meu coração sangrando. Mas isso é passado, e eu não quero mais lembrar de você."

Em meios esse pensamentos conseguiu pegar no sono. Não podia dizer que dormiu como um anjinho ou bem. Só simplesmente dormiu, sem sonhar com nada.

*******

Em algum lugar dos Estados Unidos.....

Domingo – 18:59 da noite...

(**N/S:** É o mesmo tempo/momento que a Sakura está pensando, mas sendo que o dia e o horário muda por causa do fuso horário.)

Do outro lado do mundo Sasuke também deixava que seus pensamentos o levasse de volta a dois anos atrás...

Hoje fazia dois anos que descobrira o que era amor. E como era bom amar e ser amado.

Naquela noite que esqueceu completamente dos seus problemas fúteis que o perseguia, também como poderia existir problemas quando só existia duas pessoas no mundo inteiro: Ele e sua amada Sakura...

Ela fez com que aquela noite fosse a mais perfeita e feliz de toda a sua vida. E assim mesmo ele a deixei para curtir a vida. Não sabia aonde estava com a cabeça quando a deixou, quando disse o que disse no dia seguinte.

Errou, mas tentou consertar, ia voltar para Sakura e pedir-lhe-ia perdão por tudo e se preciso se humilharia aos pés dela. Mas enfim, o destino não deixou que fizesse o que desejava, colocando uma barreira entre nós. Colocando ele entre nós.

Agora estava ele ali, em um motel qualquer, deitado ao lado de uma mulher que desconheço a verdadeira identidade, usada apenas para satisfazer o prazer dos homens, mas pensando e amando outra. Sentia-se sujo por isso. Mas a imagem doce de Sakura limpa-lhe ao menos o coração, com a certeza que agora tinha que a amava.

Levantou da cama e catou suas roupas para vestir. Já pronto tirou um certa quantia de dinheiro da carteira e jogou encima da cama, logo saiu daquele lugar e pôs-se a caminha pelas ruas movimentadas daquela parte da cidade. Conhecida pelo tipos de divertimentos que se podia encontrar ali.

Mesmo com o barulho dos carros e pessoas falantes seus pensamentos não dispersavam concentravam-se somente nela. Na quela que lhe mostrado o amor.

-"Arigatou, Sakura"

**TSUZUKU....**

**N/S:** Espero do fundo do meu coração que tenham gostado, os que chegaram até o final. E peço que me deixem review, por favor.

Qualquer observação, critica construtiva, sugestões, idéias, enfim qualquer coisa que possa me ajudar são muito bem vindas. Isso sempre me ajuda.

Obrigada mesmo por lerem e até o próximo capítulo.


	2. Último dia em Konoha

**Título:** Escrito certo por linhas tortas .

**Autora:** Sabrina (Kio no Hana)

**Casal:** Sakura e Sasuke. (Com a participação de mais alguns)

**Classificação: **T (13 anos)

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama/Hentai/UA

**Sinopse:** Ela o amava. Ele a via como uma irmã. Mas mesmo assim eram unidos. Isso até Sasuke ter que ir embora de Konoha, e ter como despedida uma noite de amor com Sakura. O que depois só levou a mesma pensar que foi usada. O que Sakura não sabia era que ele voltaria para ficar com ela mas o destino o impediu. Porém estava escrito certo por linhas tortas no no livro da vida que seus destinos era ficarem juntos.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence, no entanto, estou negociando a compra do Sasuke-kun. Eu já tenho quatro reais faltam apenas uns quatro....trilhões. Por isso Sakuras, Karins, Inos e seja lá quem mais for, de plantão, podem tirar os olhos que ele já é MEEEEEEU....

**yO Minna!!!**

Desculpem minha pequena demora. Pretendia postar dentro de uma semana, mas não deu.

Espero que gostem

**Boa leitura!!!**

**Escrito certo por linhas tortas.**

**Por: Sabrina**

**No capítulo anterior I...**

_Mesmo com o barulho dos carros e pessoas falantes seus pensamentos não dispersavam concentravam-se somente nela. Na quela que lhe mostrado o amor. _

_-"Arigatou, Sakura"_

**Capítulo. II**

**Último dia em Konoha.**

Esta um dia lindo em Konoha. O sem nenhuma nuvem, o vento fraco e refrescando beijava as copas das árvores e o o sol quase em seu auge iluminava toda Konoha. Seus raios quentes ofuscante de um intenso brilho amarelado, transpassava a janela de um quarto corria pelo chão branco até na cama de uma certa jovem e fica ali repousado nela. Iluminava e aquecia o corpo descoberto de vido o mal dormir que a vinha acompanhado.

As longas madeixas róseos de tom único descansavam desaliadamente sobre o travesseiro macio revestido por uma delicada fronha de seda. Assim como todo o corpo descansava sobre a cama. Devagar, se acostumando com a claridade, os olhos expressivos de um profundo tom de verde, semelhante aos de uma pedra preciosa, foram se revelando. Os lábios rosado e polpudos por natureza se abriram em um bocejo preguiçoso, fazendo lágrimas brotarem no canto dos olhos. O corpo todo se esticou, acordando para a vida.

De um jeito mole e vagaroso os pés tocaram o chão e a cabeça virou em busca do relógio de cabeceira.

12:28 AM. Via-se no visor do relógio em formato de cereja.

-"12:28" - Leu mentalmente e ficando a pensar o que tinha para fazer. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa para fazer, ou que deveria está fazendo coçou a cabeça. Mas não sabia o quê. Oh, todos temos o direito de lerda quando acordamos.

-"Eu já peguei o passaporte. Já arrumei as malas..." - Tentava organizar seus pensamentos em busca da tal coisa. - "...As minhas coisas e as das meninas já foram todas despachadas para os Estado Unidos...Pera aí... meninas tem algumas coisas havê com elas..."

Merda. Esquecera-se completamente que tinha mardo de se encontrar com elas no shopping as uma da tarde. Congela. Uma da tarde. Em um movimento rápido virou a cabeça e seus olhos novamente se detiveram no visor do relógio. - "12:34 PM."

Pôs-se a ficar de pé e corre em para guarda roupas, a procura da primeira roupa que decente para ir ao shopping. Encontrou. Deixou-a encima da cama e correu para o banheiro.

Hurnf. Por mais que corresse nunca que iria conseguir em vinte minutos – tinha perdido seis em busca da roupa e até que fora rápido – tomar um banho descente, se arrumar, ir até a casa da Temari que ficava depois da sua, voltar pelo mesmo caminho para ir para o shopping e achar Ino, Tenten e Hinata dentre o 'mundo' que se encontrava na praça de alimentação. Só nos seus mais belos sonhos. Ou se ela tivesse o poder de se tele transportar. Hum com tanta tecnologia não deveria faltar muito para isso acontecer.

Se arrumou o mais rápido possível, e desceu as escadas correndo.

13:20 pm. Marcava o relógio.

Ah não podia fazer nada foi o mais rápido que conseguiu. Fazer o que, se ela estava casada por não vir dormindo direito e seu sono resovel lhe presentear com algumas horas a mais logo hoje. No último dia delas em Konoha? E de mas, a mas se Ino sempre se atrasava por que ela, filha também de Kami-sama, não podia se atrasar também?!

-Senhorita Hurano não deveria descer as escadas desse jeito. - Repreendeu ela. - Ou pode acabar se machucando e a senhorita vai sair sem comer nada? - Perguntou enquanto a seguia pela casa.

-Ai Shizune você está ficando igualzinha a minha mãe. Quando ela tem tempo para ficar comigo, é claro. - Comentou. - Eu não sou mais criança. - Defendeu-se. - E não da tempo de comer mais nada,Estou atrasadíssima. Faço um lanche no shopping.

-Como assim MAIS NADA se a senhorita não comeu nada, e sabes muito bem que seus pais não gostam que saia de estômago vazio. Mesmo quando eles não estão em casa.

-"O que é de vez em sempre" - Pensou ela. - Mas aí é que tá. - Parou por uma momento e virou-se para Shizune. - eles não vão saber se você não contar né? E só pra te deixar mais tranqüila, eu já passei na cozinha e comi um morango. Que estava delicioso. - Virando-se voltou a caminha em direção saída.

-Mas _um_ morango não é o suficiente. Senhorita Haruno, senhorita Haruno. - Chamava-a em busca de atenção. - Eu ainda não terminei...- Dizia a governanta enquanto Sakura entrava num carro preto onde seu motorista a esperava.

-Ta bom eu também te amo Shizune-san. - Disse antes do motorista da a partida.

*******

-Ai elas já estão atrasadas, acho melhor ligar pra vê o que aconteceu. - Falava uma loira andando de um lado para o outro em um canto da praça de alimentação.

**Yamanaka Ino:** 18 anos, loira de os olhos azuis, um corpo muito bem delineado, digno de deixar muita homens de queixo caído. Uma personalidade que digamos ser hum...pouco forte, porém muito divertida, baladeira e adora ajudar os amigos em tudo que pode. Pretende ser formar em Engenharia Civil e Decoração.

-Calma Ino elas só estão atrasadas alguns minutos. - Falou uma morena um pouco tímida – para alguns assuntos -, sentada em um dos muito banquinhos que tinha espalhado por ali.

**Hiyuuga Hinata:** 18 anos, morena e apesar de não deixar seu corpo tão definido quanto o de suas amigas muito a amostra, deixa muito homens babando. Os olhos da cor de uma perola, transmitindo calma, sinceridade, amor, compreensão e amizade.

Desde do ano passado Hinata havia mudado muito, o que a deixava bastante orgulhosa de si. Chegava a rir ao lembrar do quanto ficava envergonhada quando suas amigas começava falar sobre garotos e principalmente se um deles fosse Naruto.

Hinata assim como a Sakura cursará medicina.

-A Hina-chan tem razão. E você não pode nem reclamar, sempre quando a gente marca de se encontrar em algum lugar você é a que mais se atrasa. Não sei qual foi o milagre de você ter chega na hora, ou melhor um minuto antes da hora combinada, ai tem. - Falou uma morena que usava os seus costumeiros coques, um em cada lado.

**Mitsashi Tenten:** 18 anos, morena, de cabelos e os olhos de cor de um delicioso chocolate ao leite. Dona de um lindo corpo. Pena não pode ser admirado, pelo fato dela usar roupas largas parecendo assim um pouco masculinas. Tudo isso porque ela achava seu corpo feio. O que era mentira. Mas até que, de uns tempos pra cá, ela tem pensado o quanto ela ta sendo boba em achar seu corpo feio. E por isso ela prometeu a suas amiga que mudaria o seu jeito de se vestir.

Segurá a carreira de Educação Física. E mais tarde, talvez, fisioterapia.

-Eu sei Ten-chan mais eu não quero perder nem mais um dos últimos minutos que me restam aqui em Kanoha. Hoje é nosso último dia aqui e eu quero aproveitar cada segundo dele, nesse shopping junto das minhas melhores amigas e você prometeu que vai deixa a gente escolher umas roupas mais fanshion pra você.

-Pode deixar, eu não vou voltar atrás com a minha palavra Ino. -Falou a ela roboticamente. Vinha repetindo a mesma frase a Ino a dias. - Eu realmente quero mudar o meu vizu é claro com exceção do meu cabelo, esse eu não mudo por nada, adoro os meus coques. - Sorriu e pôs as mãos nos coques.

-Deixa você se acostumar com o novo visual. Pra vê se elas não te convencem de mudar o penteado e até mesmo fazer um novo corte. - Alertou Hinata. - Igual fizeram comigo.

-É isso mesmo Hina-chan – Concordou Sakura, que tinha acabado de chegar. - quando ela perceber a gente já vai ter mudado o visu dela todo, a deixando extremamente linda.

-Até que enfim vocês chegaram Ò_Ó pensei que nós íamos criar raiz de tanto esperar por vocês. - Reclamou Ino.

-Ah Ino nós só estamos um pouco atrasadas, mas como eu sou boazinha eu deixo você descontar do seu atraso de uma hora e meia de ontem. Sem contar com os outros dias.

**Sabuko no Temari:** 19 anos, loira e dificilmente se vê ela usando outro penteado se não o seu habitual, quatro rabos de cavalo. Tem os olhos de tom escuro meio esverdeado. Um lindo corpo violão, que ela acha um pouquinho cheio, o que é mentira pois se ela emagrecesse um pouco mais já não teria mais o corpo tão lindo. Apesar dela achar isso do seu corpo, ela se aceita e é muito feliz do jeito que é.

Está Terceiro semestre da faculdade de direito. E veio a férias para Konoha.

-Hum humilhou :( - Fez cara de triste.

-A deixa isso pra lá Ino porca e vamos as compras

-Então vamos começar por aquela loja ali tem uns vestidos lindos e aquele vai ficar muito bem em você Tenten. - Dizia a menina apontando para o vestido.

Elas passaram a parte a tarde toda e o começo da noite fazendo compras. Agora cada uma tinha três sacolas grande em cada mão,

menos Ino. Essa daí tinha quatro.

-Ai gente meus pés já não agüentam mais eles precisam descansar um pouco, vamos parar por aqui e comer alguma coisa, já vai sete horas e agente nem almoço só comemos um pedaço de torta quando chegamos. - Pediu Hinata.

-Almoço eu nem tomei café da manhã, que fome. - Sakura pôs a mão encima da barriga que assim que ouviu falar em comida roncou.

-Então vamos logo que eu também estou morrendo de fome. - Falou Temari.

Elas se encaminharam para praça de alimentação. Fizeram os pedidos e almoçaram, melhor jantaram.

-Meninas o que vocês acham de dormirem na minha casa e de nós irmos juntas para o aeroporto.

Todas fazem sinal afirmativo.

-Então podemos passar na casa de cada uma pegar as malas e depois ir pra minha casa. As malas de vocês já estão prontas?

Todas concordaram e falaram que as malas já estavam prontas.

Depois de passar na casa das quatro elas seguiram para casa de Sakura.

Depois de tomarem um banho bem relaxante se reuniram no quarto de Sakura para conversam sobre a ida delas para EUA.

Temari que já havia se mudado pra lá a um ano e agora estava de férias em Konoha, falava de como eram as coisa por lá e como é mais ou menos a casa que ela negociou para as meninas morarem.

-Tema-chan mas você vem morar com a gente né? - Perguntou Hinata.

-Se vocês não se incomodarem? - Respondeu com uma carinha de cachorro molhado.

-Mas é claro que a gente não se incomoda? - Falou Ino, o obvio.

-Então eu vou. - Sorriu. - iria sobrar um quarto mesmo. E as meninas que eu dividia a casa se formaram esse ano e vão voltar para sua cidade natal. Eu ia acabar ficando sozinha.

-Um, até parece que nós iriamos deixar você morando sozinha, nem que se fosse preciso uma de nós dividir o quarto com você, né meninas? - Falou Sakura.

As outras três fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

-Ai gente o que seria de mim sem vocês. - Falou a elas com um tom comovido.

-Eu também não sei, mais é melhor nem pensar nisso. - Dizia Ino com cara de decepção.

Todas riram com a cara que Ino faz.

-Tema-chan você encontra ou já encontrou algum dos meninos por lá. - Corou um pouco. Era quase que impossível para Hinata falar de Naruto sem ao menos corar um pouquinho.

-Tradução, você encontra ou já encontrou o Naruto por lá. XD – Brincou Tenten.

-Eu os vejo só vezes, porque eu não moro perto deles e os nossos horários na faculdade são diferentes.

O comentário de Temari a fez lembrar dele. Droga. Agora sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria acabar esbarrando com ele em algum lugar. Isso não ajudaria em nada. Por mais que tentasse enganar a si mesma sabia que jamás ou esqueceria ele, seu único e grande amor e que agora só conseguia lembrar dele sem chorar. Mas ainda sim isso a deixava cabisbaixa.

Ino olhou para Sakura e percebeu que ela estava com um olhar diferente. Triste. Queria saber o que acontecia as vezes com a miga. Em uma hora ela estava com o astral lá no alto e na outra algo acontecia e um olhar triste, vazio se instalava ali.

-Sakura.

Sakura- ....

-Sakura você está bem? - Perguntou preocupada.

-...Hum? Ah estou sim Ino – Respondeu acordando de seus devaneios. Sorriu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Fala a verdade? - Era sempre a mesma coisa. Ela perguntava e Sakura mentia com um sorriso falso nos lábios. Se sentia mal será que não era digna de confiança, para que ajuda-la, seja lá em que for. Sempre foram amigas e não conseguia entender o porquê da rosada ainda esconder algumas coisas dela, e até mesmo da outras.

-É verdade eu estou bem. - Afirmou.

Não acredira em uma palavra que sua amiga dissera, porém resovel não pergunta mais. E por mais que tivesse curiosa, preocupada, e indignada por Sakura não confia nela, respeitava as escolha da amiga.

-Hinata, afinal de contas o que aconteceu entre você e o Naruto, e não me diga que não foi nada, porque vocês estavam juntos antes dele se mudar, pensei até que ele ia te pedir em namoro... Mas depois que ele viajou você parou de fala nele e pelo o que eu sei vocês nem se falam direito. E agora que vocês vão se encontrar de novo fiquei curiosa para saber se rola alguma coisa.

Hinata- Deixa eu ver por onde eu começo... - Hinata pensou um pouco. - Na véspera da viagem ele me chamou para conversar e disse que me amava muito, que não queria me mágoa e que não queria me impedir de nada. Que seria melhor se agente se afastasse um pouco, porque a distância entre nós é muito grande. E se o nosso amor for tão grande e forte quanto ele pensa, a gente vai saber esperar um ao outro. E disse que nunca irá me esquecer - Ela parou um puco e com um sorriso no rosto ela disse - pois sou a única pessoa que lhe mostrou o que é o verdadeiro amor.

E agente se fala pelo menos uma vez no mês pra saber como vai as coisa um com o outro e as vezes ele manda uns recadinhos animados de amor, saudades e coisas desse tipo. Eu não falo muito dele e com ele, que é para esquece-lo um pouco. O que é praticamente impossível. Mas eu estou super ansiosa para reencontra-lo, porém eu tenho um pouco de receio que ele não me ame mas. - disse ela com um olhar triste.

-Hinata, não fica assim, não precisa ter medo, porque se ele te manda esses tipos de recados com certeza ele ainda te ama. E também eu nunca vi ou soube que ele teve outra pessoa depois de você, isso confirma que ele realmente te ama. - Informou Temari.

-É você está certa Tema-chan, não tem porque eu te medo. Bem, eu já esclareci a minha história com Naruto. - Sorriu. - Agora é a vez de outra. - ela olha para Tenten que logo percebe que vinha bomba. - Tenten você nunca nos contou o porquê de você e o meu primo ter terminado. Vocês brigavão freqüentemente mas sempre se entendiam, e diziam até que iam casar. Foi por causa da distância?

-Não Hinata-chan, nós já tínhamos decidido que não deixaríamos que a distância nos separasse, mas nem foi preciso. Como você mesma disse nós brigávamos muito mas sempre nos entendiamos até que uns dois dias antes da viagem, nós brigamos por causa do machismo dele. Ele não queria que eu praticasse esportes que ele considera ser só para homens, no caso o boxe. Ai eu disse que iria praticar sim, que esportes é pra todos, mulher ou homem seja ele qual tipo de esporte for, só basta você gosta. - Pausou. - I que não deixaria quele ficasse me mando, porque se namorando ele já se achava no direito, imagine quando nos casássemos como seria. Ai ele disse que nós somos muito diferente que o melhor seria que a gente terminasse porque nunca iremos da certo juntos. - Dizia ela deixando que as lágrimas caíssem.

-E você ainda gosta dele né Ten-chan. Mesmo ele tendo te magodo você não consegue esquece-lo, e pensar de como seria se nada disso teria acontecido. E até mesmo por alguns momento acha que a culpa disso tudo fosse sua. - Sakura chegou mais para perto da amiga e a abraçou. A compreendia.

Tenten ainda chorando faz sina afirmativo para a miga.

Sakura parecia compreender muito bem o sofrimento da amiga. Bem até de mais para o gosto de Ino, até onde ela sabia a menina de cabelos róseos nunca havia sofrido tanto por amor. Por sua própria vontade ela nunca tivera um relacionamento forte e sério com alguém, parecia que tinha medo de alguma coisa. De que a machucasse.

Ino foi tirada de seus pensamentos por Hinata: -Tem rasão Ten-chan, meu primo realmente é muito machista. Você fez certo em não deixar que ele mandasse em você, e mas cedo ou mas tarde ele percebe a burrada que fez.

-Só espero que não seja tarde de mais Hina-chan. - Dizia a menina enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que caíra. - Mas chega de falar da minha triste desilusão. E você Tema-chan, tem alguém esperando pela sua volta?

-Tenho! – Disse a elas sem conseguir deixar de conter um sorriso no rosto - O Shika-kun. Nós estamos namorando.

-Eu sabia, que mais dia ou menos dia, isso ia acabar acontecendo. Vocês viviam brigando sem motivo nenhum, só podia ser amor mesmo. - Falou Ino de um jeito convencido.

Sakura sorriu feliz pela amiga. Se ela não poderia ficar feliz por sua vida amorosa... que ficasse por de suas amigas né?! - Como aconteceu Tema-chan? - Perguntou Sakura se acomodando na cama pronta para ouvir a história.

Logo as outras se acomodaram também e ficaram encarando Temari.

-Eu estava com dificuldades pra entender a matéria que professor havia passado, então eu lembrei que o Shika-kun é muito inteligente, e fui pedir ajuda pra ele. Depois de fazer muitas ameaças e com um pouquinho de persistência ele concordou. Marquei então de nos entrarmos no sábado a tarde no Parque Central, que fica peto da faculdade.

No sábado eu fui me encontrar com ele, e quando cheguei, ele já estava a minha espera, deitado na grama, dormindo como sempre aff'¬¬. Não sei porquê não me incomodei. - Enquanto Temari narrava como tudo havia acontecido para suas amigas, lembrava-se de como aquele dia fora o melhor e o mais especial de sua vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FLASH BACK ON XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-"Como ele fica bonitinho ele dormindo com as mãos atrás da cabeça". - Naquele momento Temari sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de acariciar-lhe a face, e quando deu por si já estava com a mão no rosto dele, acariciando-o.

Como ela queria beijar-lhe naquela hora, e novamente sentiu aquela vontade incontrolável ali presente. Foi aproximando vagarosamente seus lábios do dele, e quão não foi o susto que ela tomou, ao vê-lo abrir os olhos. Seu rosto estava muito próximo do dele e sua mão ainda lhe acariciava a face. Antes que ele pudesse proferir qualquer palavra ela se afastou e tratou logo de dar a primeira desculpa que lhe veio a cabeça:

-Tinha um bicho esquisito no seu rosto. - Depois de uma desculpa super esfarrapada, ela foi logo abrindo a apostila e perguntou-lhe sobre o que tinha duvida. Mas ele não a respondeu, e ao envés disso, ele a perguntou:

-Temari, -Se sentou e a olhando nos olhos - por que você insiste tando em esconder o que eu sente por mim.

Temari estranhou ele não ter a chamado de problemática, pois ele já havia a chamado assim por tantas vezes, que ela já até acostumara e nem se incomodava mais. Isso era um sinal de que ele estava falando sério. - Você está ficando louco, eu nunca escondi de ninguém que sinto um carinho por ti e que gosto muito de ter um amigo como você. - Ela sabia que não só sentia, mas que também queria algo além da amizade dele, mas tinha medo e dúvidas.

Dúvidas dos sentimentos dele para com ela, pois eles viviam brigando por qualquer motivo. Como duas pessoas que não conseguem ficar sem brigar por no mínimo um dia podiam se amar. Pra Temari esse sentimento concerteza não era recíproco. E isso era tão difícil de admitir pra si mesma. Amar sem ser amada. - "Como ele reagiria se soubesse a verdade, concerteza deixaria de fala comigo." - Era o que ela pensava.

-Sabe que não estou falando de amizade. Eu sei que você sente algo além de amizade por mim, assim como... - Shikamaru parou um pouco ao pensar se estava mesmo fazendo a coisa certa em lhe falar o que sentia. Mas seja lá como fosse a reação de Temari, não seria pior do que desistir sem tentar.

-Como o que Shikamaru? - Com a tonalidade de voz um tanto quanto baixa. - "Será que ele vai falar que gosta de mim como eu gosto dele.... Hum... doce ilusão" - Ela esperava para que a resposta dele fosse o primeiro pensamento que lhe veio a cabeça, mas por enquanto tudo que conseguia era uma grande quantia de silêncio.

.

.

.

Mais silêncio...

.

.

.

Só mais um pouco de silêncio

.

.

.

-...Como eu sinto por você. - Depois destas palavras proferida, ele sentiu um grade alívio. Finalmente conseguira se declarar para ela. - Já faz um tempo que o que sinto por você passou da amizade. E só não tinha lhe tido antes, porque tinha medo... e ainda tenho, de não ser correspondido.

Sei que afirmei ter certeza que gosta de mim, quando na verdade isso não passa de suspeitas. Mas mesmo assim eu não poderia deixar de tentar.

Shikamaru foi se aproximando um pouco do rosto de Temari, se aproximou mais uma pouco, e mais um pouco até que conseguir acariciar os lábios dela com os seus. Assim matando toda a vontade que sentia a muito tempo, de possuir aqueles lábios carnudos.

Temari não foi indiferente a ele, correspondeu aquele beijo com fervor, permitindo que a língua dele explorasse a sua boca, e que juntas entrassem numa harmônica dança que só era capaz de ser realiza por aqueles que no momento a praticava.

O desejo de ambos era de que aquele beijo durasse eternamente, o que não pode ser realizado, pois a falta de oxigênio não deixou, fazendo com que eles se separassem.

Temari- Shikamaru e..e..eu não sei o que dizer – Tentando recuperar o ar perdido.

-Só me digas o que sente por mim.

-Eu também gosto de você, e só Deus sabe quanto... Mas eu tenho medo de sofrer de novo. É melhor a gente fingir que nada disso aconteceu – Temari agora com os olhos marejando, se levantou e correu o mais rápido que pode. Na tentativa de fugir dos questionários de Shikamaru.

Mas ele não a deixaria fugir. Logo agora que acabara de ter certeza de ser correspondido.

Shikamaru levantou-se também e saiu em disparada atrás dela e não parou enquanto não a alcançou.

-Espera – Parando na frente dela - Eu não sou igual ao seu ex. Jamás te farei sofrer. - A olhando nos olhos e tentando fazer com que ela percebesse o quanto aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras.

-Shikamaru, por favor não insista – Desviando seu olhar para o chão.

Shikamaru levantou o rosto dela, fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

Ela agora já não agüenta mas segurar as lágrimas e deixou que elas escorresse livremente pelo seu rosto

-Então diz, olhando nos meus olhos que não me quer, diz que não me quer como eu te quero... Me diz – Ao mesmo tempo que proferia essa palavras enxugava-lhe as lágrimas.

-Eu não sei, minha cabeça diz pra mim te esquecer. Que você assim como o meu ex vai me fazer sofrer...Mas o meu coração diz que não, que você jamás fará isso comigo... ele me diz que eu só serei feliz com você.- Com grossas lágrimas escorrendo pela sua face.

-Por favor escute seu coração.

Demorou segundos, que na opinião de Shikamaru mais pareceram milênios, para que Temari se manifestasse.

Temari atendendo o apelo de Shikamaru, escultou seu coração e sem pensar duas vezes se jogou nos braços do mesmo e depositou nos lábios dele um beijo calmo cheio de amor, acarinho, ansiedade,... Afinal um ato vale mais do que mil palavras.

E nem é preciso dizer que Shikamaru lhe correspondeu do mesmo modo.(Ineer- aff¬¬, você acabou de dize)

Contribuindo para que suas línguas voltassem a praticar mesma dança de antes.

-Temari quer namorar comigo. Me desculpe se eu estou indo muito rápido, mais é que eu já esperei tanto por esse dia que não quero me separa de você nunca mais. - Abraçando-a.

-Quero e também não quero. - repousando a cabeça no peitoral dele.

-O que é dessa vez Problemática – Afastou-se para olha-la nos olhos.

-É claro que eu quero ser sua namorada e também não quero me separar de você nunca mais Shika-kun

-Shika-kun?

-É MEU Shika-kun, por que algum problema – Cara de intimidadora

-Não, nenhum problemática...MINHA problemática – Afagando os cabelos dela.

-Aishiteru Shika-kun

-Aishiteru minha problemática.

E mais uma vez seus lábios voltaram a dança.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FLASH BACK OFF XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Que lindo – Disse Hinata com olhar de apaixonada

-Caramba eu não sabia que o Shikamaru é romântico, ele me surpreendeu – Ino fez cara de pensativa

-Acho que a todas nós. - Confessou Temari.

-Quase todas. Eu já sabia, uma vez eu escutei ele dando um conselhos para o Neji, sobre como ele poderia se desculpa com a Tenten, acho que isso foi no meio do ano em que eles viajaram. - Falou Sakura sem muita certeza.

-Você deve está morrendo de saudades dele – Hinata deitou-se na cama.

-Nem fala Hina-chan, apesar da gente se falar todo dia, eu sinto muita falta dele. Estou loca para que chegue logo amanhã e poder beija-lo.

Ele falo que vai nos buscar no aeroporto e que talvez os outros também vá.

-É, parece que todas nós estamos ansiosa para que amanhã chegue logo. - Tenten soltou um suspiro cansado.

-Bom apesar de não ter ninguém me esperando por lá – Olhou para Temari. – Nem nunca ter tido nenhum rolo com qualquer um dos garotos como o restante de vocês. – olhou para Hinata e Tenten. – E quando eu digo o restante é o restante mesmo – Olhou para Sakura. - Eu estou ansiosa para chegar lá logo. E guarde o que vos lhes dizer, esse ano eu ainda pego aquele ruivinho. - Ino deu uma piscadela.

Todas riram da cara de Ino, ou melhor quase todas. Depois daquele olhar que a Ino lhe deu Sakura mal consegui prestar atenção no a amiga disse. Preferiu se fazer de desentendida, já que , ela não contou pra ninguém, a não ser Shizune, e obviamente Sasuke também não, então não tinha como a loira saber.

-Eu não entendi por que olhou pra mim Ino. Assim como você eu nunca tive nenhum rolo com nenhum dos meninos. - Tentando parecer segura de si.

-Hum, vai me dizer que você, não está louquinha para rever o Sasuke. - Comentou Tenten indiferente.

-Não, e vou evitar a todo custo ter que vê-lo. - Sua voz ficou rude sua face continha um misto de ódio e amor.

As meninas ficara estranharam a subta mudança de humor de Sakura, com o que acabara de lhes dizer. Nunca nenhuma delas imaginou que Sakura guardava tal sentimento pelo o Uchiha mais novo. Logo por ele, que desde sempre viviam grudado um no outro.

-Eu sabia, aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês antes dele se mudar, né testuda – Ino se aproximando da amiga.

-..... - Abaixou a cabeça.

-Pode confiar na gente Sakura-chan. Afinal de contas nós somos ou não suas melhores amigas. - Hinata sentou mais próxima dela.

-Eu nunca disse com quem foi a minha primeira vez, pra vocês né, - deu um suspiro pesado - pois bem, foi com o Sasuke.

Todas- O que?

-E por que você não nos contou antes? - Perguntou Temari se achegando mais.

-Porque apesar de ter sido o melhor dia da minha vida eu me envergonho do que fiz. - Ainda com a cabeça baixa. - Ele só me usou, para saciar seu desejo.

Sakura contou tudo que aconteceu entre eles. Sua expressão mudava tempo todo, ora era de amor, ora de ódio, mágoa, tristeza e até mesmo saudades. E grossas lágrima molhava sua face.

-Eu nunca pensei que o Sasuke faria uma coisa dessa. Ainda mais com você, que ele sempre soube que o amava e era a melhor amiga dele. - Disse Hinata

Ele me saiu um belo cafajeste. - As palavras saíram da boca de Tenten com raiva.

-Por isso você não foi se despedir dele no aeroporto, nem nunca mais falou dele ou com ele. - Ino mexia nos cabelos de Sakura, lhe fazendo um cafuné.

-Sim. E o pior de tudo é que eu ainda o amo.... - enxugando as lágrimas - Tema-chan assim que nós chegarmos no Estados Unidos você pode ligar pro Shikamaru e pergunta se o Sasuke está com eles. Porque caso ele esteja eu me separo de vocês e vou de Táxi, é só me passa o endereço que eu encontro a casa.

E por favor não comente nada com nenhum dos garotos ou com outra pessoa. E não trate ele diferente do que vocês tratavam. Afinal de contas ele nunca me deu esperanças, eu que me entreguei a ele de livre e espontânea vontade. Eu sabia que ele não me amava e nem ama. Mas nunca pensei que ele poderia ser tão grosso e frio como ele foi. - voltando a chorar.

-Pode deixar que não vamos falar nada a ninguém. - Lhe assegurou Ino. - Você ainda o ama mesmo né testuda, ao ponto de pedir para não tratarmos ele mal pelo o que lhe fez. Vai ser muito difícil, mas por você eu vou tentar, não garanto nada, ele e nem ninguém tem o direito de fazer o que fez com a minha amiga. - abraçando-a

-Acho que falo por todas quando digo que concordo com a Ino sem tirar nem por uma palavra. - Tenten a abraçou também.

Hinata e Temari fazem sinal afirmativo, antes de se ajuntar no abraço.

-Arigatou meninas

-Tá bom Sakura-chan eu ligo pro Shika-kun, mas fugir não vai adiantar nada. - Advertiu Temari. - Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai encontrar com ele.

-Eu espero profundamente que seja tarde, bem tarde. - Aconchegando a cabeça no colo de Ino.

-Desculpa ter que decepciona você amiga, – Dizia enquanto conferia a caixa de mensagem do seu celular - não sei se vocês sabem, mas os meninos se mudaram, e o Shika-kun acabou de me mandar uma mensagem dizendo que a casa que eles compraram fica bem do lado da nossa.

-Por#³£$²%¹$# é muito azar para uma pessoa só. - Praguejou Sakura se sentando - Bom só falta você me dizer que ele faz medicina e que corro o risco de ficar na mesma sala ou prédio que ele e o turno é o mesmo. - Olhar interrogativo pra Temari.

-Disso você se safo, ele cursa Administração,mas...- pausa - o prédio dele fica do lado do seu e a entrada/saída é a mesma sendo que você vira para direita e ele para esquerda, quanto ao turno, todos nós estamos no mesmo turno, de manhã.

-Aff. Bendita a hora que eu escutei a okaa-sama e fiz logo um curso Técnico e um Profissionalizante de Administração. Já penso se eu deixo pra fazer faculdade de ADM e depois de Medicina, ia ter que freqüentar o mesmo prédio e talvez a mesma sala, que ele.

-Mas pra que fazer administração Sakura-chan, se você sempre gostou mais de Medicina.

-Otou-san quer que eu assuma o lugar dele na direção dos hospitais e os administre. Já que sou a única filha e herdeira. Por isso os cursos.

-Mais pra que dois curso de administração? - Questionou Ino.

-Ele disse que o que eu não aprendi em um, aprenderia no outro. E ele estava certo. Depois da facul de Medicina pretendo fazer Administração hospitalar os cursos que já fiz da pra quebra o galho mas não é a mesma coisa. E não vai ser mais que um ano, já que sou fluente em ambas profissões. E não ligo, são duas profissões que eu gosto.

-Vai gosta de estudar assim lá na casa do caixa-prego em testuda- Sorriu.

-Gente é melhor, irmos dormir agora, já que o nosso vôo está marcado pra 10:30 AM. Ou corremos o risco de não acorda a tempo e perder o vôo.

Todas concordaram, se acomodarão na cama da Sakura(N/A: A cama dela era bem grande. Ineer- E põe grande nisso.) e forão dormir.

**TSUZUKU...**

yO outra vez.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Sei que esse cap. ficou muito pequeno, por isso vou tentar posta o outro na próxima semana. E qualquer duvida é só perguntar.

No próximo a será a chegada das meninas nos Estado Unidos.

Obrigado pelas reviews: , **lidhyamsf**, **Bella**, **Anna**, **Marie**, **Mimita-chan**.

Obrigada também por favoritarem

Obrigada mesmo isso tudo é muito importante pra mim.

Espero que continuem me deixando reviews, por favor.

Qualquer observação, critica construtiva, sugestões, idéias, enfim qualquer coisa que possa me ajudar são muito bem vindas. Isso sempre me ajuda.

Obrigada mesmo por lerem e até o próximo capítulo.


	3. Mudança

**Título:** Escrito certo por linhas tortas.  
**Autora:** Sabrina (Kio no Hana)  
**Casal:** Sakura e Sasuke. (Com a participação de mais alguns)  
**Classificação: **T (13 anos)  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama/Hentai/UA  
**Sinopse:** Ela o amava. Ele a via como uma irmã. Mas mesmo assim eram unidos. Isso até Sasuke ter que ir embora de Konoha, e ter como despedida uma noite de amor com Sakura. O que depois só levou a mesma pensar que foi usada. O que Sakura não sabia era que ele voltaria para ficar com ela mas o destino o impediu. Porém estava escrito certo por linhas tortas no no livro da vida que seus destinos era ficarem juntos.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence, no entanto, estou negociando a compra do Sasuke-kun. Eu já tenho quatro reais faltam apenas uns quatro....trilhões. Por isso Sakuras, Karins, Inos e seja lá quem mais for, de plantão, podem tirar os olhos que ele já é MEEEEEEU....

**yO Minna!!!**

Mais uma vez eu demorei um pouco né?! Mas dessa vez a culpa não foi minha. Bem que eu tentei postar antes mais não tava conseguindo. Não sei se o problema era meu o do .

Problemas a parte, esta aí mais um capítulo para vocês.

Espero que gostem

**Boa leitura!!!**

**Escrito certo por linhas tortas.**

**Por: Sabrina**

**No capítulo anterior II...**

_-Gente é melhor, irmos dormir agora, já que o nosso vôo está marcado pra 10:30 AM. Ou corremos o risco de não acorda a tempo e perder o vôo._

_Todas concordaram, se acomodarão na cama da Sakura(N/A: A cama dela era bem grande. Ineer- E põe grande nisso.) e forão dormir._

**Capítulo. III**

**Mudança.**

Sakura foi a primeira a acordar. Havia passado grande parte da noite acordada pensando em Sasuke. - "Será que está bem? Será que ele vai gostar de ma vê? Como será que ele irá reagir? Vou conseguir evita-lo por muito tempo? Vou conseguir disfarçar o que sinto?" - Era tantos 'será' tantas duvidas e nenhuma resposta.

Levantou-se cautelosamente deixando todas suas duvidas na cama sem ela. Decidiu por não acordar as amigas já que ainda eram

5:47am. Desceu e foi em direção a cozinha fazer um lanche. Só estava com o lanchinho do shopping no estomago quase já vazio.

Pegou duas fatias de pão, queijo, presunto, alface, tomate, hamburgue, ovo, maionese e ketchup. Montou seu baita sanduba e pegou um copão de refrigerante. Sentou-se na mesa e olhou com admiração quele sanduba em suas mãos. Seus olhinhos chegavam a brilhar e sua boca a encher de água pela ansiedade do gosto. Estava levando o sanduba calmamente até sua boca, abriu aboca e quando estava a ponto de sentir aquele esplendoroso sabor, ele foi arrancado de suas mãos e arremessado na lixeira. Ela olhou espantada e irritada ao mesmo tempo, para pessoa que lhe poupou de sentir aquele esplendoroso sabor.

-Por...por que você fez isso? - Perguntou ela inda perplexa pela ação daquela pessoa. Os olhos bem abertos ainda se concentravam na lixeira onde o seu delicioso dejejum se encontrava todo desconjuntado.

-Desculpa Senhorita Hurano, mais a senhorita sabe muito bem que não deve comer essas porcarias. - Adivertiu Shizune. - antes de ontem a senhorita estava passando mal por causa disso. Deveria esperar por pelo menos uma semanada.

-Desculpa Shizune-sama, mais eu estou morrendo de fome e é a comida mais rápida que eu sei prepara e que satisfaria a minha fome. - Recorreu em sua defesa, com olhinhos de cachorrinho sem dono. - E eu já falei para você parar de me chamar de 'Senhorita Hurano' - Imitando a voz e o jeito de Shizune. - Ai isso é tão formal. Tão sem graça. - Reclamou ela, enquanto se apossava do copão que refrigerante que ainda não fora dado conta por Shizune.

Riu – Tá bom 'Sakura'. – enfatizou o Sakura – Mais 'você' poderia muito bem ter me chamado para prepara algo para você comer, já que acordou antes do seu horário habitual e o café da manhã não está pronto.

-Fala sério né, te acordar pra fazer um simples lanche pra mim.

-Sakura eu e os outros empregados estamos aqui pra isso, para te servir.

-Mesmo assim, sabe que eu jamais faria ou farei isso, com você ou com qualquer um dos empregados. E você é mais do que uma simples empregada pra mim. Você sempre está comigo me ajudando, consolando, dando carinho, amor. Faz mais coisas por mim do que meus próprios pais, que pensam que me dando tudo que quero poderão suprimir a falta que eu sinto deles, quando na verdade eu só quero um pouco de atenção deles,... - Soltou um suspiro triste. - eu sei que eles me amam, mas só saber as vezes não adianta é preciso sentir. - Seu olhar triste concentrou-se no líquido laranja dentro do copo. - você tá mais pra uma irmã mais velha – com um sorriso forçado.

-Há minha florzinha não fique assim. Agora que você irá se mudar para os Estados Unidos ficará mais perto deles já que eles passam mais tempo lá do que aqui. E não sei se deveria contar más daqui alguns dias eles vão se mudar de vez pra lá, e eu acabarei perdendo o meu emprego. Mais o pior de tudo vai ser fica longe de você, sentirei saudades. - Seu braço se esticou atravessando a mesa levado sua mão até a de Sakura em sinal de conforto.

-Shizune antes de você vim trabalhar aqui você fazia faculdade de medicina né? - Perguntou.

-É mas tive que parar depois que meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro. Eu não consegui nenhum estágio que pagasse o suficiente para eu me sustentar e pagar minha faculdade. Então eu vi um anúncio no jornal dizendo que a família Hurano estavam a procura de uma governanta e que poderia ser sem experiencia, ai eu fiz um teste, seus pais gostaram de mim e me contrataram, apesar de eu só ter 22 anos naquela época, jovem de mais para tomar conta de você e de uma casa, e aqui estou eu com meu 27 anos.

-E eles escolheram muito bem – Sorrindo – Você nunca tinha me dito que seus pais morreram num acidente de carro. Você não tem nenhum outro parente. - A curiosidade transparecia em seus olhos.

-Meu pai tinha uma irmã mais ela foi embora faz tempo, antes mesmo do acidente, nem meu pai já não tinha mais notícias dela. A única coisa que eu lembro dela é que seu nome é Tsunande, loira e tem os seios bem 'vantajosos' – Sorriu ao dizer essas últimas palavras. - Há e é médica.

-Já pensou se ela trabalha em um dos hospitais da minha família e está pertinho de você e a gente não sabe.

-Bom ela pode até trabalhar em um de seus hospitais, mas quanto ao esta pertinho é meio difícil já que ela foi embora para os E.U.A. Se bem que faz tanto tempo.

-Shizune, eu acho que não vai precisar ter saudades minha e nem ficar sem emprego – O rosto de Sakura se iluminava como o de uma criança que acabara de ter a melhor idéia do mundo.

-Como assim? - Perguntou ansiosa.

-Eu já estava pensando nisso a algum tempo. Você poderia ir para os E.U.A daqui uma semana, se escrever em uma faculdade na área de medicina e estudar a noite. Alugar ou comprar uma casa que não seja muito longe da minha é claro – Sorriu – Ai você deve esta se perguntando mas como é que eu irei pagar isso tudo? - Sakura falava pelos cotovelos sem da chance de Shizune se opor em alguma coisa. - A passagem é por minha conta. Presente antecipado de aniversário. E eu posso pedir uma vaga de estagiária pro meu otou-san. O que te pagará o suficiente para você se sustentar, pagar as mensalidades da faculdade e da casa e eu ainda arrisco a dizer que talvez até sobre um dinheirinho. Agora quanto a matricula e as primeiras mensalidades da casa ficam por sua conta. Suas economias mais o dinheiro que você vai receber quando meus pais te demitirem é mais do que o suficiente pra isso.

-Sakura eu nem sei o que dizer – com olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Só diga que aceita – com um sorriso la Naruto. - E que eu não vou perder a minha onee-chan.

-Então eu aceitooooo – abraçou Sakura. - E você nunca vai me perder.

-Eu te mando ainda essa semana sua passagem - retribuindo o abraço de Shizune. E vou procura uma casa pra você que não seja muito longe da minha, você vai querer comprar ou alugar.

-Comprar. Não tem nada melhor do que morar numa casa própria.

Sakura- Tá bom, eu vou ver o melhor preço e jeito pra você pagar e mais algumas coisinhas. Agir com as papeladas ai quando você chegar vai ser só assinar os papeis e entrar.

-Obrigada Sakura.

-Agora é melhor eu ir acordar as meninas pra nos arrumarmos se não agente acaba se atrasando – deu um beijo em Shizune e quando estava quase na escada escutou Shizune lhe chamar.

-Sakura, vou preparar um baita café da manhã pra vocês já que eu joguei seu lanche fora e você deve está morrendo de fome. - sorrindo

-"Ela tinha que fala em comida, - Cara de triste - eu já tinha até me esquecido que estava com fome – levou uma das mãos na barriga, na altura do estomago – rumblorum (isso era para ser o ronco do estomago dela.) agora minha fome voltou com tudo. É melhor eu acordar as meninas e me arrumar o mais rápido possível pra descer e me panturra de comida" - Sorriu ao imaginar o quanto ela iria comer. E continuou a ir em direção do seu quarto.

Sakura- Temari, Tenten, Ino, Hinata já tá na hora, vamos levantem – balançando uma por uma.

Hinata- Bom dia Sakura-chan que horas são? - se espreguiçando.

Sakura- Bom dia Hinata, são 7:10.

Hinata- Nossa Já,- Deu um pulo da cama - vou vê minha roupa e tomar banho logo para não nos atrasar. Indo em direção a sua mala.

Sakura- Diz isso pra essas dorminhocas. Anda gente levantem-se. – Balançando elas novamente.

Temari- Ai Sakura deixa de ser chata. - Cobrindo a cabeça.

Tenten- É, ainda tá muito cedo – Virando-se para o outro lado.

Ino- É testuda, deita aqui e dorme também – Batendo na cama, no lugar vazio.

Sakura- Então vocês não querem levantar agora, querem continuar a dormir.

Temari, Tenten, Ino- Humrum. - Murmurou as três em um som rouco.

Sakura- Então ta bom, vocês podem continuar a dormindo e ter belos sonhos – Com um sorriso travesso – Se vocês conseguirem – disse num susuro.

Hinata- Sakura-chan você tá com cara de quem vai fazer traquinagem.

Sakura- Hihihi, espere e verá Hinata – Foi em direção do banheiro que fica no seu quarto.

Pegou um balde, encheu de água e voltou para o quarto com um sorriso maior ainda. Colocou o balde no chão, subiu na cama e ficou de pé.

Sakura- Vocês tem certeza de que não querem levantar agora? - olhando para elas, esperando um sina de que pelo menos uma se levantaria ou lhe responderia alguma coisa. Mas tudo que consegui foi silêncio.... - Ta bom foram vocês que pediram. Hinata passa o balde por favor.

Hinata- Sakura-chan você não vai fazer o que eu acho que vai fazer né? - Passando o balde para ela.

Sakura lhe respondeu com um belo sorriso travesso e pegou o balde.

Sakura- É um, é dois, é três e jáaaa – Jogou água encima das três. Sai de cima da cama e começou a rir delas que levantaram com o susto que teve do impacto da água gelada no corpo quente delas.

Ino- testuda agora você me paga – levantou furiosa indo em direção da Sakura.

Tenten- Espera Ino deixa um pouquinho pra gente também – Levantando-se também.

Temari- É – Concordou enquanto ia na mesma direção.

Sakura- não vai dá pra vocês se vingarem agora, eu tenho que ir me arrumar – correu para dentro do banheiro.

Ino- É vai correndo enquanto pode, que não seja hoje nem amanhã mais nós ainda vamos nos vingar de você.

Hinata- a Sakura-chan é do mal.

Sakura- Cara vocês tinham que vê a cara de cachorro molhado que vocês fizeram

Temari- Pode rir Sakura, a sua recompensa está a caminho.

Sakura- Hina-chan desculpa por entrar na sua frente, mais era caso de vida ou morte. Se você quiser tomar banho logo, pode tomar no banheiro que tem no final do corredor ou o do quarto de hóspedes.

Hinata- tudo bem Sakura-chan eu vou pro do quarto de hóspedes. - Saindo do quarto.

Tenten- Então eu vou pro outro – Saindo logo atrás da Hinata.

Temari- É, só restou nós duas...Bom vou ver minha roupa pra ir e descer algumas malas até uma delas desocupar algum banheiro. - procurando alguma roupa.

Ino- Vou acabar de vê minha roupa, e te ajudo com as malas. - Tirando uma blusa de sua mala.

*******

Quando eram 9:32 elas já estavam arrumadas. Prontas para tomarem café, a hora mais esperada por Sakura. Saíram do quarto e foram tomar café da manhã.

-Nossa meninas vocês estão lindas. - Falou Shizune ao pé da escada.

Sakura- Obrigada Shizune – Acabando de descer as escadas.

Shizune- Bom como eu havia prometido o café está pronto – Disse apontando para a mesa.

Tenten- Nossa você capricho. Tem tanta coisa que eu nem sei por onde começar.

Sakura- Bom se você não sabe eu sei. - Passou a frente das meninas e foi em direção a mesa.

Hinata- Nossa Sakura, você deve está mesmo com fome. - Sentando-se a mesa

Sakura- Correção, eu não 'devo' eu 'estou' com a maior fome do mundo.

Ino- A testuda é tão exageraaaaada – Sentando-se ao lado de Hinata.

Sakura- Ai que bom tem Omuraisu(omelete de arroz, prato comum entre os jovens no Japão), quanto tempo que eu não como isso. Um pouco de omuraisu, um pãozinho com queijo e presunto, duas torradas com geléia de morango, um pedaço de bolo de chocolate, um de bolo de milho também. Nossa quanto tempo que eu como bolo de milho também, um pouquinho de salada-de-frutas, um pouco de suco de laranja pra acompanhar o omuraisu e o pão, e um pouco de leite pra acompanhar os bolos, a salada-de-frutas eu como depois. Bom eu acho que é só. - pegou o pão e começou a devorar o seu tão sonhado 'lanchinho' de café da manhã.

Tenten- É acho que ela não exagerou quando disse que estava com a maior fome do mundo. - Pegando um pouco de omuraisu.

Temari- Quando chega na metade ela desiste. - Levando um pouco de salada-de-fruta à boca.

Ino- Temari você passou muito tempo fora mesmo, já até se esqueceu que quando a Sakura está com fome ela não brinca com a comida. Se der mole ela ainda come mais um pão. - Colocando um pouco de suco de uva.

Hinata- Ela é o nosso come-come da estrela. - Cortando uma fatia de bolo de chocolate.

Sakura não dizia nada. E daí que estão falando dela? Se é muita caloria? Não queria saber de nada o mundo lá fora que se explodisse. Agora só existia simplesmente ela e o seu lanchinho - se é que podemos chamar aquele mundo de comida de lanchinho.

Já era 9:52 e todas já tinham acabado de comer – até mesmo Sakura - e as malas já estavam nos carros, nos carros? É foi preciso mais dois carros além do de Sakura para levar tanta mala para o aeroporto. Só faltava ela se despedis da casa dos empregados e de Shizune.

Sakura- Menias podem me esperar no carro se quiserem eu só quero dá uma última olhada nessa casa.

Tenten- tá mais não demora agente ainda temos que fazer aquela burocracia toda para embarcar.

Ino- Pode ver a casa com calma Sakura esses voo internacionais sempre se atrasam.

Sakura entrou novamente na casa. Sabia que essa seria pela última vez. Foi para a cozinha e a olhou por inteira detalhadamente e se recordou de algumas coisas: "_Mamãe o que voche tá fazeindu?"  
_Sakura tinha 4 anos naquela época. "_É um bolo de chocolate para nós levarmos para piquenique que vamos fazer com o papai lá no parque. Você quer ajudar a mamãe?"_ Ela respondeu afirmativamente.  
Se lembra de ter se lambuzado toda ajudando a mãe a preparar o bolo e mais algumas coisas que levariam. Naquele dia tudo fora perfeito, adorava passar momentos como aquele ao lado de seus pais.

Mais com o tempo tudo foi mudando. A pequena e famosa clinica de seus pais cresceu e se transformou em um grande e bem equipado hospital, o melhor do Japão. E eles já não tinham mas tanto tempo para ela. _"Desculpe minha florzinha mais eu e sua mãe temos uma cirurgia muito delicada hoje e não vamos poder passar o dia inteiro com você. Mais a tarde nós viremos te buscar para saímos pra onde você quiser. Você intende né. Olhando a filha sentada na banca da cozinha. Sim papai, eu entendo. Deu um pulo da banca e se jogou nos braços do pai sorrindo. Era o dia de seu aniversário de 8 anos, não fazia mal passar a manhã sem seus pais pois teria a tarde, a noite e os outros dias que estariam por vim para ficar junto a eles"_. Mais como tudo ou quase tudo em sua vida o pouco tempo que seus pais tinham para ela não duraria por muito tempo. Os negócios estavam expandido, uma filial ali outra aqui, outras no exterior e o pouco tempo que seus pais tinham para lhe dedicar estava extinto.

Passou por uma porta que dava para fora da casa e saia direto na piscina. Recordou das farras que fazia com seus amigos como era bom. - "Tomara que essa casa que a Temari viu tenha piscina só assim poderes fazer essas farras novamente". - Pensava enquanto passava pela mesma porta em saiu. Ao passar pela cozinha para ir para o andar de cima lembrou das conversas que costumava ter lá, com Shizune. Rumou então para o quarto de seus pais.

Estava no quarto olhando tudo atentamente como se quisesse memorizar cada detalhe. Deixou seus olhos estancarem em um porta retrato prata ornamentado por rosas feitas do mesmo material. A foto que retratava piquenique que fizera com seus pais. Deitou-se na cama, recordando de quando era pequena sempre que tinha medo de dormir sozinha fugia para o quarto dos pais, que acolhia carinhosamente. Levantou-se depositou o retrato em seu lugar e saiu em direção ao seu ex-quanto.

E recordou que foi ali que viveu a noite mais feliz da sua vida. Dos beijos e carinhos que eles trocaram. _Sakura você tem certeza que é isso que você quer? - Olhando-a nos olhos._

"_Sim Sasuke-kun, tudo que eu mais quero ser sua, somente sua......me faça sentir como se nós dois fosse somente um"._ Mas também foi ali que sofreu e chorou pelo o amor que lhe foi negado:

"_Me desculpe Sakura mas eu não te amo,eu só quero você como minha amiga, me desculpa por ontem. Eu estava carente e não pude me controlar"._ Deu uma última olhada no quarto e saiu.

Desceu as escadas olhou a sala: "_Alô....eu já sabia que vocês não __vinham mesmo, já faz tempo que eu não sei o que é ter família. Todo Natal, Ano Novo, aniversários e o resto do ano é a mesma coisa vocês nunca podem gastar um pouco dos seus precioso tempo comigo. Graças a Deus eu tenho os meus amigos e a Shizune ao meu lado, eu só posso contar com eles mesmo porque se for depender a presença de vocês eu fico sozinha..... _

_Sakura eu prometo que vamos passar o Ano Novo com você e ano que vem vai ser diferente...... _

_Ah mãe não precisa repetir as mesmas desculpas de sempre, eu sei que vocês não virão para o Ano Novo e que no ano que vem tudo vai ser a mesma coisa. Agora é melhor eu desligar porque a senhora dever ter algo melhor ou mais importante do que dar um pouco de atenção a sua filha que você não vê a meses._ _Desligou o telefone sem se importa se sua mãe tinha mais alguma coisa para lhe dizer. Agora com seus 16 anos, ela sabia que somente um milagre faria ela passa o Natal com seus pais"._

Balançou a cabeça para afastar todas as recordações que tivera naquela manhã e saiu. Do lado de fora todos os empregados a esperava para se despedir. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas deu um forte abraço em cada um. Nutria um carinho por cada um dele, afinal eles fazem parte de sua história, aprendeu coisas com eles que carregaria consigo para sempre e quando tivesse seus filhos lhe passará tudo que aprendeu.

Olhou pela última vez a entrada da sua casa- "É já passei tantas coisas aqui que daria para escrever um livro. É incrível como a minha vida muda o tempo todo. Aos meus 4 anos eu tinha a família perfeita, aos 8 quase perfeita, aos 12 já nem podia mais chamar de família, 16 teve o lance com o Sasuke, e agora com meus 18 anos minha vida mudando completamente, novo lugar, nova casa, novas pessoas para conhecer e reencontrar. Reencontra o Sasuke."

Shizune a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na testa. - Daqui a uma semana eu estarei lá.

Sakura a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo. - Vou está te esperando 'irmã'

Hinata- Vamos Sakura. - Já dentro do carro.

Sakura entrou no carro e fechou a porta. - Meninas eu tô sentindo que esse ano vai acontecer alguma coisa de muito forte na minha vida.

Ino- Eu to sentindo o mesmo em relação a minha. Só espero que seja coisa boa.

Sakura- Eu também.

Tenten- Então bola pra frente que atrás vem gente e se alguém se atrever a nos derrubar é pênalti.

Temari- É isso ai Tenten, agora pé na tábua que já são 10:20

Ainda bem que o aeroporto não ficava longe. Chegaram lá as 10:30 e por sorte, o vôo atrasaria 20 minutos, tempo suficiente para elas resolverem todas as burocracia.

As 10:50 elas estavam embarcando e 11:20 já tinham levantado vôo. E daqui à 5hs estarão aterrissando.

5Hs Depois.....

Tenten- Até que enfim chegamos, mais alguns minutos lá dentro e eu enlouqueceria. - Empurrava uma carrinho com suas malas.

Sakura- Temari você pode ligar para o Shikamaru? - Sua voz estava tremula. Desejando que seus pensamentos não estivessem certos.

Temari- Já estou fazendo isso, Sakura. - Levou o celular até a orelha.

------------Telefone ON---------------

_-Oi minha problemática, vocês já chegaram?_

Temari- Sim. Aonde você está, você tá sozinho?

_-Eu estou perto da escada do lado de uma maquina de _

_doces. Eu estou com o Naruto, Neji e o Sasuke._

Temari- Vocês vinheram todos num carro só, porque senão não vai dá tem muitas malas. - Temari rezava para que ele dissesse que sim, ai isso poderia ser uma desculpa para Sakura ir de táxi.

_-Não se preocupe quanto a isso eu vim no meu e Sasuke veio no dele._

Temari- Atá, as meninas estão terminando de pegar as malas.

_-Estamos esperando vocês. Qualquer coisa me liga._

Temari- Até daqui apouco Shika-kun, te amo.

_Shikamaru- Eu também te amo._

--------------Telefone OFF----------------

Temari desligou o celular e olhou para Sakura, que lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo.

Temari- Ele veio Sakura. E ai vai fugir ou encara-lo de cabeça erguida?

Sakura- Eu sei que deveria ir com vocês e encara-lo, mas ainda não estou pronta. E enquanto eu achar que ainda não estou eu vou adiar até quando der. Se algum deles perguntar por mim digam que eu tive um problema com uma de minhas malas e tenho que fica para resolver e que depois vou de táxi. Nos vemos em casa migas. - Saiu empurrando o carrinho com suas malas.

Ino- Espera testuda eu vou com você. - Empurrando o seu carrinho.

Sakura- Não precisa fazer isso Ino. - Parando.

Ino- Eu sei que não preciso mas eu quero e sei que você não quer ficar sozinha.

Sakura- Obrigada miga eu te adoro.

Ino- Eu também te adoro.

As duas se encaminharam para o lado contrario ao que os meninos estavam. Sairam do aeroporto e tomaram um táxi, para dá tempo das outras chegarem primeiro e sustentar a mentira do problema da mala.

*******

Tenten- Ela está tomando o caminho mais fácil e isso nem sempre é bom. - Balanço a cabeça negativamente.

Hinata- É verdade. Mas vamos logo eu estou doida para vê nossa casa.

Tenten- Traduzindo: eu estou louca para rever o meu Naruto-kun – Imitando o jeito da Hinata.

Hinata- É, isso também. Admitiu corando.

Elas então foram em direção a escada e logo avistaram uma maquina de doces e um grupo de garotos ao lado dela.

Logo eles também viram elas.

Temari largou seu carrinho ao lado de Tenten e saiu correndo ao encontro de se Shika-kun. Ele também foi ao encontro dela deixando seus amigos para trás. Eles se abraçaram e se beijaram tentando suprir toda a saudade e falta de carinho que sentiram um do outro.

Hinata e Naruto não puderam notar a ferocidade em que seus amigos se beijavam, pois não paravam de fitar um ou outro. E não se importavam em deixar transparecer a alegria que sentiam de estarem finalmente perto outra vez.

Naruto- Hinata-chan senti saudades. - Abraçando fortemente e agradecendo aos céus por depois de tanto tempo poder tocar a pele macia de sua amada novamente.

Hinata- Eu também senti muitas saudades sua Naruto-kun – Retribuindo o abraço dele.

Permaneceram assim durante algum tempo, até serem interrompidos por Tenten.

Tenten- Ei tem mais gente aqui além de vocês quatro sabiam?! - Disse de braços cruzados em frente ao peito e uma acarranca no rosto.

Os casais se separaram e foram cumprimentar os outros.

Neji que até agora olhava para os trás para se poupar de tais senas melosas, foi atraído pela voz de Tenten.

Neji- "Nossa como ela mudou, está mais feminina, mais bonita, se bem que bonita é pouco, maravilhosa? Não também é pouco, não tem palavras que possam descrever. Como eu queria não ter brigado com você Tenten.... eu sei que ainda te amo...mas nós somos tão diferentes...."

Hinata- Primo há quanto tempo. - Tirando Neji de seus pensamentos.

Neji- É mesmo Hinata – Abraçando-a. E depois foi fala com Tenten. - Oi Tenten – dando um rápido abraço nela. - E ai como você está?

Tente- Oi – Surpresa com o abraço dele. - Eu estou bem e você?

Neji- Levando a vida.

Naruto- Cadê a Sakura-chan. - Olhando em vota tentando encontra-la

Tenten olhou para Hinata, Temari e depois pro Sasuke e respondeu - Ela teve um problema com uma das malas dela e foi resolver. Ela disse que nos podemos ir, que depois ela vai de táxi e a Ino ficou com ela.

Naruto- Mas não é melhor um de nós fica pra ajuda-las.

Hinata olhou para Temari e Tenten.- Não precisa Naruto-kun.

Shikamaru- Então vamos.

Sasuke ao contrario dos outros notou a troca de olhares entre as meninas, e notou principalmente o olhar raivoso que Temari lhe lançou. E logo concluiu que aquilo certamente era mentira. Mas nada disse.

Eles saíram do aeroporto e foram para a nova casa das meninas.

*******

Ino- Miga acha mesmo que fez a coisa certa? - Se endireitando no banco do táxi.

Sakura- Não, sei que fiz o contrario do que deveria fazer mas eu tenho medo de fraquejar na frete dele.

Ino- Não precisa ter medo eu vou está sempre aqui para te ajudar e caso você fraqueje vou te segurar antes de você cair no chão. Seja forte amiga enfrente-o. Cadê aquela Sakura forte e corajosa que eu conheço. - segurando a mão de Sakura.

Sakura- Você tem razão eu não posso deixar o meu medo me domina, eu consigo, eu sou forte. " Mas o amor que eu sinto por ele é mais" - Concluiu em pensamento.

**TSUZUKU.......**

Espero que você tenham gostado.

_Obrigada pela reviews:  
_**Grazi Chan:** Que bom que está gostando.  
**Maánuzuka:** Obrigada, espero que sua ansiedade ainda não tenha passado.  
**Luana Rubin:** Desculpa não deu para postar logo.  
**Uchiha Lily:** Obrigada.  
**Lirit Oliver:** Obrigada pela fic de presente amei.

Obrigada pelas reviews meninas.

Obrigada por lerem e até o próximo capítulo.


	4. Carta!

**Título:** Escrito certo por linhas tortas.  
**Autora:** Sabrina (Kio no Hana)  
**Casal:** Sakura e Sasuke. (Com a participação de mais alguns)  
**Classificação: **T (13 anos)  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama/Hentai/UA  
**Sinopse:** Ela o amava. Ele a via como uma irmã. Mas mesmo assim eram unidos. Isso até Sasuke ter que ir embora de Konoha, e ter como despedida uma noite de amor com Sakura. O que depois só levou a mesma pensar que foi usada. O que Sakura não sabia era que ele voltaria para ficar com ela mas o destino o impediu. Porém estava escrito certo por linhas tortas no no livro da vida que seus destinos era ficarem juntos.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence, no entanto, estou negociando a compra do Sasuke-kun. Eu já tenho quatro reais faltam apenas uns quatro....trilhões. Por isso Sakuras, Karins, Inos e seja lá quem mais for, de plantão, podem tirar os olhos que ele já é MEEEEEEU....

Espero que gostem

**Boa leitura!!!**

**Escrito certo por linhas tortas.**

**Por: Sabrina**

**No capítulo anterior. III**

Ino- Miga acha mesmo que fez a coisa certa? - Se endireitando no banco do táxi.

Sakura- Não, sei que fiz o contrario do que deveria fazer mas eu tenho medo de fraquejar na frete dele.

Ino- Não precisa ter medo eu vou está sempre aqui para te ajudar e caso você fraqueje vou te segurar antes de você cair no chão. Seja forte amiga enfrente-o. Cadê aquela Sakura forte e corajosa que eu conheço. - segurando a mão de Sakura.

Sakura- Você tem razão eu não posso deixar o meu medo me domina, eu consigo, eu sou forte, eu posso até ainda ama-lo mais aquela Sakura que ele conheceu não existe más, ele vai quem é a nova Sakura.

**TSUZUKU.......**

**Capítulo IV**

**Carta.**

Tenten, Neji e Temari foram no carro de Shikamaru, Naruto e Hinata foram no de Sasuke.

Temari- Tenten tá vendo aquela rua?! Nossa faculdade fica atrás dela. Aquele supermercado é ótimo tem de tudo nele, do outro lado tem uma locadora. Indo mais pra dentro daquela rua tem umas lojinhas show a Ino vai adorar. Um aquela pizzaria ali faz a melhor pizza a lenha da cidade. Aquela lanchonete é o melhor lugar pra ir quando se quer comer algo gostoso, rápido e barato. - apontava para cada lugar que passava – Agora estamos quase chegando.

Tenten- Nossa quanta coisa legal e tudo perto.

Neji- Você ainda não viu nada. Tem o shopping, a praia, o clube, o parque, o parque aquático, umhhhhhh deixa eu vê o que tem mais – Cara de pensativo. - Ahhhhh como pode me esquecer o melhor de todos, tem um bar de um amigo nosso, não é muito, muito grande mas também não é pequeno. Lá é bem legal vira e mexe tem shows e tem a quinta-feira dos talentos, que é aberto ao público que gosta de cantar, tocar e etc...

*******

No outro carro...

Naruto- Hinata hoje não porque você deve esta cansada, mais amanhã você aceita a sair comigo, preciso muito conversar com você. - Segurando a mão dela.

Hinata- Tá Naruto-kun, precisamos mesmo conversar. - Entrelaçando seus dedos.

Sasuke- Eu tinha que fica de vela né! O Sr. e a Srª Uzumaki estão bem confortáveis?

Naruto- Sim, mais continue fazendo o seu trabalho, já te dei duas advertências, mais uma e já sabe, rua. - Debochando da cara de Sasuke.

Sasuke- Hahahaha que engraçado, cala boca dobe. Hinata como a Sakura está. - Deu uma ligeira olhada na menina pelo retrovisor.

Hinata- Ela está bem. Mudou bastante e pra melhor.

Sasuke- Unhhhhh....."Eu não vejo a hora de vê-la novamente, já faz tanto tempo que não a vejo, desda minha última viajem ao Japão, mais ou menos um ano, nem tive coragem de fala com ela." Pronto chegamos. - estacionou o carro atrás do de Shikamaru.

Tenten- Nossa Temari essa casa é enorme. Não acha que exagerou não. O.O – saindo do carro.

Temari- Pode fala reclamar, e achar o que quiser mas quando você vê os quartos você vai me agradecer de joelhos e ainda vai querer me dá um presente. - Procurando as chaves na bolsa. - Achei!

Hinata- Então vamos vê se você não está exagerando, abre logo essa porta.

Tenten tinha razão a casa realmente era enorme, tinha dois andares . No primeiro tinha a sala que apesar de ser grande possuía poucos móveis, uma estante que continha uma grande TV de plasma, romitiat (concerteza não deve ser assim que se escreve, mas vocês entenderam né!)e mais alguns acessórios de decoração; um sofá de três lugares, um de dois, duas poltronas e três puff. Entre a sala e a cozinha ficava uma mesa de jantar de oito lugares. A cozinha um dos lugares mais freqüentado de qualquer casa tinha moveis em linha reta e o fogão ficava bem no meio (daqueles que é tipo embutido numa mesa) para que ao preparar a comida e conversar as pessoas não ficasse de costas. Um banheiro normal. Uma sala de estudos média(Afinal elas estão na faculdade vão ter que usar muito essa parte da casa) com uma estante para colocar livros, uma mesa de computador e uma de estudo. E terminando o primeiro andar uma sala praticamente vazia continha apenas um som. Sala essa que elas assim que virão nomearão como sala do divertimento. Os meninos que as acompanhavam no tour pela casa, ficarão sem entender nada. Como uma sala com apenas um som poderia ser divertida? ÕÕ  
No segundo andar ficava somente os quartos.

Eram 5 quartos de medidas generosas, possuía piso de madeira para deixar o local mais aconchegante e aquecido, 3 paredes pintadas de creme e uma personalizada de acordo com o gosto de cada uma delas, cama de casal; criado mudo; uma poltrona, uma mesa grande, que ficava a TV e o DVD, e com adaptação para colocar o PC; um armário grande e o principal o banheiro. Mas não era um banheiro qualquer, era o banheiro dos sonhos, grande, branco ladrilhado até a metade das paredes, com um espelho em cima da pia que era grande o suficiente para caber os produtos delas e outro espelho enorme que dava para se vê por inteiro e com uma banheira oval estilo moderno. E para finalizar os quartos, uma grande porta de vidro (que da acesso a sacada) permitindo que a luz natural ilumine o quarto,com decoração simples, que enfatizava a praticidade e o conforto. E para completar a casa tinha uma piscina no quintal dos fundos da mesma. (Resumindo tudo, a casa dos sonhos – pelo menos dos meus sonhos).

Tenten ajoelhou-se e olhou para Temari.- Amiga você tinha razão eu adorei meu quarto é lindo principalmente o banheiro essa parede personalizada ficou show. - Dizia ela gesticulando com as mãos.

A parede personalizada do quarto de Tenten era verde clarinho com folhas de vários tons de cores amarelo, vermelho, laranja, marrom, tipo como se tivesse na outono.

Temari- Obriga por achar que eu escolhi bem a casa agora quanto a decoração não agradeça a mim mas sim a Ino e a mãe dela. - Saindo do quarto. - Agora vamos vê o meu.

Na parede de Temari tinha um desenho de um enorme leque com três luas roxas desenhada nele.

-Agora é a minha vez. - disse Hinata puxando Naruto e as meninas.

A parede do quarto de Hinata era azul escuro no mesmo tom de cor dos cabelos dela com desenhos de várias borboletas num tom de cor um pouco mais claro.

Hinata- Nossa ficou lindo.

Naruto- É mesmo Hinata, ficou a sua cara. - Olhou para ela.

Hinata- Obrigada eu não sabia que sou tão bonita, quanto esse quarto.

Naruto- Claro que não, a beleza desse quarto comparada a sua não é nada. Aliás ainda esta para nascer algo belo o suficiente para 'tentar' – enfatizou o tentar - ser comparado com a 'metade' de sua beleza, porque seria muita covardia com a outra parte (a quem ela seria comparada)usar sua beleza por completo. (Gente esse é o Naruto mesmo oO – Eu quero ele pra mim, além do Sasuke e do Gaara é claro).

Hinata- Obrigada Naru-kun você também é muito lindo. - Corada.

Naruto- Bondade sua Hinata.

Tenten- É tudo muito romântico, é tudo muito lindo, mas vamos continuar só falta nós vermos o quarto da Ino e da Sakura. - Dizia olhando para eles mas faltava alguma coisa ou melhor alguém. - Ué cade o Sasuke aonde ele foi.

Naruto- Ele foi ao banheiro, já deve esta voltando.

Temari- Eu não acho certo a gente vê os quartos delas antes delas mesma.

Hinata- A Temari tem razão vamos esperar elas chegarem para nós vermos. - Saindo do quarto.

Naruto- por fala nelas, elas já estão demorando. Vô ligar para Sakura para vê se ela precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa, já estou ficando preocupado, já esta de noite e ela ainda não chegou.

Tenten- não precisa Naruto, se elas tivessem precisando de alguma coisa já teriam ligado. Não se preocupe elas devem ter passado em algum lugar.

Naruto- É que eu estou com muita saudades da minha melhor amiga e irmã. Sinto falta dela.

Temari- Ela também sente falta do melhor amigo e irmão dela. Elas já devem está voltando. - Tocando no ombro dele

Tenten- Até que enfim você saiu do banheiro Sasuke, pensei que fosse morar lá. - Olhando para ele.

Sasuke estava enfrente a porta de um quarto. - Banheiro eu ? - Olhou surpreso para eles.

Naruto- É Sasuke você me disse que ia ao banheiro.

Sasuke- Ahhhh é eu estava no banheiro.

Shikamaru- Bom é melhor agente ir para casa vocês devem está cansadas. - acariciando a face de Temari.

Temari- Não sem antes você me dá um beijo. - Colocando as mãos envolta do pescoço dele.

Shikamaru- Com todo prazer. - Enlaçou a cintura dela e a beijou carinhosamente.

Naruto- Vocês podem até está cansada mas eu não vou dormi hoje sem vê a Sakura, então daqui a pouco eu volto. Hinata quando a ela chega você me liga. - Ela assentiu com a cabeça. - Até daqui a pouco menias. - Deu um beijo na testa de Hinata e saiu com Sasuke e Neji.

Sasuke e Neji- Tchau meninas até amanhã.

Tenten e Hinata- Tchau!

Shikamaru- Tchau -beijo- minha –outro beijo- problemática – um último beijo mais demorado do que os anteriores. - Tenha bons sonhos com nós dois.

Temari- Pode ter certeza que sim. - Abraçou ele. - Sonhe com nós dois você também. - Se separando dele. - Tchau Shika-kun.

Shikamaru- Nem precisa pedir. - acariciando a face dela. - Tchau meninas. - Saindo.

Tenten e Hinata- Tchau!

Tenten- vô liga para Sakura.

*******

Ino- era a Tenten.

Sakura- Sim, ela disse que já podemos ir. O senhor poderia nos levar para esse endereço. - Entregando o papel ao motorista.

Motorista- A senhorita que manda. - Pegando o papel.

*******

Na casa dos meninos

Naruto- Sasuke vamos no meu quarto preciso falar com você.

Sasuke- Naruto eu já falei que não quero nada com você, o meu negócio é mulher.

Naruto- Para de palhaçadas e vamos logo.

No quarto...

Naruto- E ai conseguiu. - ligando o PC.

Sasuke- Claro que sim. Se vocês saem do quarto da Hinata um pouquinho antes iam me pegar saindo do quarto dela.

Naruto- E aonde você deixou.

Sasuke- em cima da cama, mas estou com medo que alguma das meninas entre antes dela e veja.

Naruto- Quanto a isso não se preocupe, elas não vão entrar antes dela. Mas você não acha que as meninas já devem saber o que houver entre vocês.

Sasuke- Não sei Naruto, ela parecia querer que ninguém soubesse o que houve entre nós, ela ficou tão magoada comigo. Queria tanto dizer pra ela que apesar de está meio confuso naquele dia eu sabia que estava mentindo pra ela e pra mim mesmo, que ela não foi apenas mas uma que eu levei pra cama, que aquela noite também foi especial para mim, que nunca vou esquecer dos beijos dela, que nunca senti e nem vou senti por outra garota o que eu sinto por ela, que ela nem imagina o quão eu senti falta dela, que eu a amava, que ainda a amo e que pra sempre amarei. Espero que ela me perdoe e que me deixe ser amigo dela. - acariciando a foto dela que tinha no quarto do Naruto.

Naruto- Mas porque você não diz isso pra ela. Esquece essa sua vingança idiota e vá ser feliz do lado da pessoa que você ama e que ainda te ama. Não demore para fazer isso Sasuke ou um dia pode ser tarde demais. Ou será que você quer ficar com a Karin?

Sasuke- Você sabe que eu não posso ficar com a Sakura, não quero pôr-la em perigo. Já perdi meu pai por causa dele, não quero perde-la também. Sei que ele não fará nada com a nossa mãe e nem com os gêmeos. Mas também sei que aquele idiota é capaz de fazer alguma coisa com ela se souber que eu a amo. E isso tudo por causa de dinheiro para alimentar aquele vicio desgraçado dele. Quanto a Karin, você sabe que eu não tenho e nem quero nada sério com ela. Nós só ficamos as vezes, afinal de contas eu preciso suprir as minhas necessidades masculina.

Naruto- Isso não é desculpas pra fica com a Karin. Depois da quele dia com a Hinata eu não fiz amor com ninguém, melhor dizendo ela foi a única pessoa com quem eu fiz amor, sê é que você me entende.

Sasuke- Sei do que você está falando que fazer amor é diferente de fazer sexo. A Sakura foi a única com quem fiz amor. Mas você esperou a Hinata porque sabia que algum dia vocês iam ficar juntos de novo, e pra sua felicidade e para minha também porque já que eu não posso ser é sempre bom vê um amigo feliz, esse dia chegou...

Naruto- Então quer dizer que se você pudesse ser feliz não seria bom vê seus amigos também felizes. - tentando ameniza a tristeza do amigo que pairava já há algum tempo no quarto.

Sasuke- Você me entendeu Naruto. - Revirou os olhos. - Continuando, já eu acho que nunca mas vou poder te-la em meus braços novamente, só me resta as recordações da quela noite.

Naruto- Mais um dia infelizmente ou felizmente essa vingança vai ter que se concretizar ai você vai poder fica com ela.

Sasuke- Mas quanto tempo vai demorar pra que esse dia chegue, em Naruto? Eu não posso pedir para que ela me espere, seria muito mesquinho da minha parte. Eu nem sei se ela sabe o que aconteceu comigo.

Naruto- É verdade, pra falar a verdade eu acho que nenhuma das meninas sabem. O que houve com sua família não foi muito documentado no Japão, saiu em poucos jornais. Eu ainda morava no Japão, liguei correndo pra você quando vi a matéria em um jornal que nem era de Kanoha e depois amostrei a matéria para o Gaara, Neji e pro Shikamaru. Eu só não falei nada para ela porque não sabia se isso ia te incomoda.

Sasuke- Tanto faz. Eu ia voltar para Kanoha e ficar com ela no dia que aquela tragédia aconteceu. Eu não podia deixar minha mãe naquele estado sozinha. Obrigado por me dá apoio seria muito pior sem meus amigos e meu irmão.(Se referindo ao Naruto). - Estendeu a mão para o Naruto, esse estendeu a mão também e o puxou para um abraço.

Naruto- Não precisa agradecer é para isso que existe amigos, ou melhor dizendo irmão. - Se separou. - A Hinata ainda não ligou será que aconteceu alguma coisa com a Sakura e com a Ino, já vai dá 20:00 e nada.

Sasuke- Não fala isso nem brincando. - Sério. - Se eu não tivesse ido lá ela já estaria em casa com as meninas.

Naruto- Piro cara, não foi por sua causa, e sim da mala.

Sasuke- Você caiu mesmo nessa história da mala desaparecida. Isso foi tudo uma mentira para ela não ter que olhar na minha cara. Não notou a troca de olhares entre as meninas, e o olhar ameaçador da Temari para mim.... Esperai isso então quer dizer que as meninas sabem?

Naruto- É parece que sim. Sasuke como você sabe que colocou no quarto certo, você pode muito bem ter colocado no quarto da Ino em vez no da Sakura.

Sasuke- Eu acertei de primeira, foi só olhar a parede personalizada tinha desenhos de sakuras, ela adora sakuras, só podia ser o dela.

Naruto- Você olhou o outro quarto. - Sasuke fez que não com a cabeça. - Então pensa comigo, a Ino também gosta de sakuras aquele pode ser muito bem o quarto dela.

Sasuke- Por um milagre de Deus você tem razão, como pude ser tão descuidado e não ter olhado o outro quarto.

*******

Ino- Até que enfim nós chegamos minha bunda já estava doendo de tanto ficar sentada.

Sakura- Ai essas malas estão pesadas, por que, que eu não pedi para o motorista nos ajudar.

???- Precisa de ajuda meninas.

Ino- Kiba quanto tempo. - Abraçando-o

Sakura- É verdade. Você não tinha ido fazer faculdade na Europa.

Kiba- Sim, mais desisti no meio do ano passado e vim estudar aqui. - abraçando Sakura.

Ino- E onde você está morando.- Tentando pegar uma das malas.

Kiba- Aqui do lado. - Aponta para casa que fica do lado esquerdo da casa das meninas, a do Sasuke e dos outros meninos ficava à direita. - deixa eu te ajudar com essas malas.

Ino- Então nós somos as suas mais novas vizinhas.

Kiba- É parece que a turma toda resovel se mudar pra cá.

???- Bom já que o mal-educado do Kiba não me apresenta então eu mesmo faço isso. - Dizia ele saindo de trás de Kiba. - Prazer eu sou Aoi, Rokusho Aoi.

**Rokusho Aoi: **Tem 19 anos; cabelos grade mais nem tanto, só um pouco maior do de Sasuke; olhos azuis escuro meio acinzentado, branco, com um corpo lindo e bem estruturado, uma barriga de tanquinho de dar inveja, que infelizmente não pode ser admirado pelas meninas pois ele estava usando uma camisa preta que o deixava gatissímo.

Kiba- Me desculpe Aoi, meninas esse é o Aoi meu amigo ele mora comigo. Aoi essas são Ino e Sakura minhas amigas que eu não via desde que terminei o Ensino Médio.

Ino foi logo se apresentado.- Oi prazer eu sou a Ino, Yamanaka Ino, você pode me ajudar com as malas. - Dizia Ino jogando charme pra cima de Aoi.

Aoi- O prazer é meu, mas acho que você não precisa de ajuda. - Ele olha para as malas já na mão de Kiba. - Com licença.(que balde de água fria).

Aoi- Sakura né ? Precisa de ajuda. - Sorrindo para Sakura.

Sakura- sim Haruno Sakura prazer, e sim pra ajuda com as malas também. "Nossa ele é lindo, sorrindo então fica mais lindo. Não mais do que o Sasuke, ai já está eu pensando nele de novo. Esse Aoi meu Deus com esse sorriso eu até passo mal."

Eles pegaram as malas que estava na calçada e as ajudaram a levar até a porta. Ino tocou a acampainha.

Kiba- Bom meninas agora nós já vamos, marcamos de encontrar uns amigos no bar de outro amigo.

Aoi- É lá é bem legal vocês poderiam ir lá algum dia desses com a gente. - Olhando para Sakura.

Sakura- Um dias desses quem sabe, vai bom conhecer um pouco a cidade.

Aoi- Tchau Ino.

Ino- Tchau Aoi, tchau Kiba.

Kiba- Tchau Ino, tchau Sakura.

Aoi- Tchau Sakura seja bem-vinda e foi realmente um prazer te conhecer. - Deu um beijo de cada lado do rosto dela.

Sakura- Ahhh que isso o prazer foi meu. - Sorrindo abertamente. - Tchau!

Kiba- Coff coff(tosse) vamos Aoi?

Aoi- Vamos. - Ele lança um olhar 43 pra Sakura. Vira e vai em bora com Kiba.

Tenten- Nossaaaa quem era aquele Deus grego. - Abrindo a porta e vendo Aoi que ainda deu mais uma olhada para trás, e Kiba indo embora.

Ino- Era o Kiba, qual é a surpresa você o conhece. - Entrando na casa.

Tenten- não me referia a ele e sim ao outro. - Fechando a porta.

Sakura- Ahhh Era Aoi um amigo de Kiba ele é nosso vizinho.

Ino- É mais pode tirando os olhos porque ele é da Sakura.

Temari- Quem é da Sakura?

Tenten- O Aoi nosso vizinho. - Ajudando Ino com as malas.

Temari- Como assim Sakura, nós mal chegamos e já. - Ajudando Sakura com as malas.

Sakura- É mentira da Ino. - Subindo as escadas.

Ino- É mentira ninha nada. Assim que ele colocou os olhos em você não tirou mas, ele até te chamou pra sair. Vai dizer que é mentira.

Hinata- Quem chamou a Sakura-chan pra sair. - Saindo do seu quarto.

Tenten- O Aoi nosso vizinho lindo.

Sakura- Não vou mentir, é verdade que ele não tirou os olhos de mim, mas ele 'nos' chamou pra sai, não 'mi' chamou, entendeu.- deixando as mala em frente ao seu quarto.

Temari- Depois a gente discute sobre o novo pretendente da Sakura, agora vamos vê seu quarto Ino, depois nós vemos o da Sakura, só estávamos esperando vocês chegarem. Deixe suas malas ai na porta mesmo Sakura depois nós te ajudamos a leva-la para dentro do quarto.

Sakura- Tá bom. - Indo pro quarto da Ino que fica em frente ao seu.

Ino- nossa minha mãe caprichou é lindo.

Tenten- É verdade o meu quarto e os das meninas também é lindo.

Ino- Eu que falei para minha mãe o que ela tinha que mandar desenha na parede personalidade de cada quarto. Quando eu fui dizer o que queria no meu ela disse que ela que escolheria, que assim como vocês eu ia ter uma surpresa quando visse. E ela tinha razão, ficou maravilhoso.

Sakura- E o que você mandou desenhar no meu. - fazendo cara de criança curiosa.

Ino- Só vendo, vamos pro seu quarto agora.

Hinata- Espera Ino tem uma carta em cima da sua cama. - diz Hinata pegando a carta.

Ino- nossa de quem será não te remetente. - Olhando a carta.

**TSUZUKU...** *********************************

Desculpa a demora e espero que vocês tenham gotado.

E eu juro que não ligo se você deixarem reviews. Rsrs

Kissus...

já ne!


End file.
